A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: Summery inside. rated for blood, language, suggestive themes, and possibly other not for children stuff. pairing NaruHina. others will become apparent. PLEASE REVIEW! Will be continued soon.
1. A God's power Awakened

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

Chapter 1: A god's power awakened

Changes from Canon: Naruto dose not have Kyuubi sealed inside him, but he dose have its power. Everyone in the village thinks he has Kyuubi in him because they were told its power was sealed in Naruto and the marks make them think his Kyuubi reborn so they beat him anyway. Also the Kyuubi that attacked the village was the Kyuubi from Okami so Naruto will be able to learn its brush techniques.

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

_Animal form (A/A: can only be heard by children and true believers.)_

"**Demons"**

Run...run was all he could do. All that he knew, Only 6 years old and Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life again.

"Get him!" "Kill HIM!" "Don't let the Demon get away!"

The villagers...they were monsters; everyone but a few people in this village was a monster. At least to Naruto, at least to this innocent child, he never did anything to them.

Never stole, never started a fight, never bullied the other children. He never even called anyone names without a reason.

Little Naruto ran as fast as he could. 'Almost there!' he thought. 'Almost home!' he was only a couple blocks from his apartment he repeated his mantra in hopes of out running the monsters.

"Almost there, almost there, almost-GYAA!"

Naruto was almost to the steps leading to his room, but before he could pit a foot on the first step, one of the villagers threw a meat cleaver at him. The blade flew threw the air and buried itself into his thigh nearly severing his leg.

The monsters surrounded him, they laughed at him, ridiculed him, and now they'll kill him. The pain coming from his leg and the fear of death was to much and he past out.

They raised there weapons, pots, pans, kitchen knives, clubs, old rusty swords. They struck down but before iron met flesh one of the villagers yelled. "WAIT!" they all stopped and turned to the man with murder in there eyes.

"We not kill it here. Only monkey in tower kill us all if we kill here." The man looked like he was mad, twitchy, dirty torn rags for clothing, shaggy dirty knotted up black hair. One eye seemed to bug out while the other looked normal.

"There is an old abandoned temple, yes, YES, ju-just outside the village in the forest! We kill it there! We make it pay it's BLOOD FOR OUR BLOOD!"

Normally the villagers would ignore the old madman but he was right. If they killed the demon here the Hokage would find out and find them. Then he'd kill them.

They put Naruto in an old garbage bag and fallowed the village lunatic.

(Old Temple)

When the villagers entered the temple with Naruto still in the bag, they couldn't help but start at it in awe. The inside was MASSIVE. Made the Hokage tower look like a porta-john.

The building it's self was open. No walls just pillars. In the back part of the building was an EXTEAMLY large Sakura Tree, though oddly shaped. The base were the roots grew was large and wide with a rope of sacred talismans tides around it as they looked up to the top the tree seemed to get thinner and thinner then started to curl into a over curled "question mark" shape. The tree was over flowing with Sakura blossoms that fluttered through the air.

Then right in front of the tree was a statue of a wolf. The statue was made of the purist white marble. The nose was made of obsidian, the eyes topaz. The shoulders, hips, tail and ankles had beautiful swirling spikes mounted on them. But by far the most stunning features of the marble wolf were its markings.

All over its face shoulder fringe sides and back were crimson red markings redder than even the reddest ruby. And the flaming disk on it's back, the disk it's self was beautifully crafted with a depiction of flames on it; the flames were just as beautiful. Swirling with reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and turquoise. It was a wondrous site.

Below the statue was an inscription plated with gold and obsidian. It read.

"Here we worship the sun. Here we worship glorious Amaterasu, mother to us all and all there is. Savior of us all from when our world was threatened by the unyielding darkness that was the demon lord Yami. May we praise her name for all eternity, and may our beautiful country of Nippon never see such darkness again."

"Nippon, Wasn't that the old name of the Elemental Continent?" one villager said to the leader of the mob. (A/N: No Konoha is not built were Kamiki use to be. But Kamiki is hidden in the forest somewhere.)

"Who cares?" the leader answered. "Just an old raggedy temple to one of the Old Gods. Just a bunch of fairytale mumbo jumbo. Let's kill the demon and get out of here."

They took Naruto out of the garbage bag and laid him in front of the statue.

(Meanwhile on the Celestial Planes)

A beautiful woman was pacing back and forth in a council room, she appeared to be distressed and on the verge of tears. She had pale peach colored skin, and long flowing white hair. Her lovely heart shaped face was marked with the same crimson markings as the marble wolf in the Old Temple. On the top of her head was a pair of white wolf ears.

She also wore a white ceremony kimono with crimson embroidery similar to the marks on the marble wolf. In the back of the kimono was a hole just above her buttocks for her white and crimson wolf tail to come out.

"You have to let me save him, please!" Okami Amaterasu cried tears flowing from her topaz colored wolf eyes.

In front of her were 14 other gods, each with similar but far more simple looking red marking on there faces and white kimonos.

First was Yomigami, God of rejuvenation and restoration. He looked like a very tall but old man, with a long sagely beard and long dragon horns sprouting from the back of his head, and long thin mustache.

Next was Tachigami, god of war and blades. He was a small man with mouse ears on the top of his head. His large Tachi (Large Sword) was sheathed on his hip.

Next was the Hanagami triumvirate Sakigami, Hasugami, and Tsutagami, Gods of Flora. The triplets looked basically the same. They all wore tall skinny hats (I don't know the name) and had thick beards. The main differences were height and muscle mass. Sakigami was shortest and slightly pudgy. Hasugami was average height and weight, and Tsutagami was tall and muscular

Next was Bakugami, God of Explosive force, he was a large burly man with tusk growing out of his mouth and pig-like ears in place of human ones.

Next was Nuregami, Goddess of Water. She was tall and slender like her snake form, she had snake like eyes, her jar of water tied to her wrist.

Next, was Yumigami, Goddess of the Moon. She was a small cute looking woman with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She had long rabbit ear on her head and she let her mochi mallet rest on her shoulder.

Next was Kazegami, God of Wind. He was a well built man with an ornamental fan in his hand. He had a long face with horse ear atop his head and long mane of swirling hair.

Next was Moegami, God of Fire. His features were slightly different. His hair was a fiery red as apposed to the usual white of the others. He smoked an old fashion pipe, his phoenix wings folded against his shoulders and chest like armor. His hair and beard styled to vaguely resemble was comb and waddle of a rooster.

Next was Kasugami, Goddess of Mist. She has short wholly hair and sheep ears. She also had a death grip on a flask of sake and appeared to be drunk yet alert at the same time.

Next was Kabegami, Goddess of Walls. She was also small but cute looking she was cat like eyes and cat ears atop her head.

Next was Gekigami, God of Thunder and Lightening. He was a fierce looking man with crimson tiger strip embroidery on his battle kimono. A large longbow sheathed on his back and a quiver of thunderbolts on his hip. His head was adorned with tiger ears.

And lastly was Itegami, God of Ice and Blizzards. He was a large giant of a man with bull horns and ears. Tied around his shoulder was a very large conch shell that emitted a cool breeze.

Moegami stood from his seat and spoke in a respectful but annoyed tone. "We understand your concern but we cannot allow you to metal in the affairs of mortals any longer. You were able to those many centuries ago because the world was threatened by Yami, Orochi and the other greater demons."

"But he's my son! He's all I got left..." she cried again this time collapsing to her knees. Yomigami, Nuregami and Kabegami did there best to comfort her. Itegami the stood and spoke in a cold booming tone. "That may be, but Demigod or not he is a mortal now, his power hasn't even awakened yet."

Amaterasu began to cry harder into her hands while Kabegami hugged her. "Please...he'll die! He's only six years old!" Amaterasu suddenly stood up fury burning in her eyes, Tendrils of white spiritual energy lashing out of her.

"You talk about evil and darkness when you just sit here and watch an innocent child get beaten to death." She charged at Moegami, grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and picked him up. "There were NINE demons out there including the new Kyuubi and you wouldn't lift a finger to help them! You just said "these humans have a new power, let them defend themselves. They don't believe in us anymore anyways." I nearly died when I fought the first Kyuubi on Oni Island!" she pushed the fire bird down and glared at the other gods.

"I agree with Amaterasu!" Yomigami yelled in a deep sagely voice. "All we've done for the past few centuries is sit here, and watch humanity eat itself!"

"HERE HERE!" the Hasugami Triumvirate exclaimed. This in turn caused all the gods to argue. Some for the Naruto's rescue others for continued isolation.

Gekigami stayed silent for the majority of the meeting but was now getting increasingly annoyed. Finally he stood up and roared in a thunderous voice. "QUITE!"

Everyone even Amaterasu instantly when back to there seats. Gekigami sate down and spoke again. "It's obvious that we're getting nowhere fast. So I have a compromise."

Gekigami stood up and walked to the edge of the planes at the other end of the room, and looked down to see the villagers taking Naruto to one of Amaterasu's old temples.

"Orochi has returned." He said grimly. Amaterasu gasped but all the others looked angry at Gekigami. "He has been reborn as a man named Orochimaru, he seeks to regain his old power and continue his ambition towards godhood." He turned back to face his brethren. "We have been looking for away to get rid of him with no success, but I've found away." He focused his gaze on Amaterasu. "If we let you save your son, you must promise to never leave your temples and train the boy to fight. We will give him our powers if he finds our temples and we find him worthy. When the time comes he must face and destroy Orochi before he is fully restored, and get more mortals to worship us again."

The other gods (minus Ammy) whispered amongst themselves some looked furious others looked relieved some didn't know what to think. Finally after much consideration the other gods nodded in agreement. They turned to Amaterasu and she sighed she didn't have much choice. "I agree to your proposal."

And with that Amaterasu was illuminated a brilliant white and evaporated from the Celestial Planes.

(Old Temple of Okami Amaterasu)

The villagers raised there rusty weapons ready to finish what the Yondaime started when suddenly. The room the temple was illuminated a brilliant white light. The Marble Wolf which was previously in a crouching position now stood upright proudly. Tendrils of light lashing from its back. The Sakura pedals swirled around it then scattered as the wolf let out a mighty howl.

The villagers held there ears in a vain attempt block it out. "What the hell is going on?" one said. "I don't know!" the leader replied.

Gale force winds bellowed through the pillars. Streams of fire burst from the candles and braziers. Torrents of water spewed forth from the ground. Small explosion rocked the temple. The plants grew rampant.

It was pure chaos.

Then suddenly...it all stopped. The wind died down, the lightening stopped, and the water and fires calmed, nothing but eerie deathly silence.

The wolf jumped off the pedestal. The villagers stepped back in fear.

What is this...this thing! Is this one of the Old Gods? Why is it after them? They were doing the world a favor! They were going to kill one of the most evil creatures in the world!

The wolf snarled and barked. The sun turned blood red.

The villagers ran.

The wolf sat down.

They nearly made it out of the temple.

The wolf didn't move.

Time froze.

Time resumed.

The villagers fell apart in cleanly cut pieces.

The wolf walked over to Naruto and whined pitifully. It licked his cheek and he stirred but didn't wake. The wolf barked happily and curled up next to Naruto who hugged the wolf in his sleep.

_As long as you are within these walls I will protect you...my little Naruto-chan..._

__

(Later that night)

Naruto awoke to a strange felling. He wasn't dead, or in pain? He then noticed the he was hugging the most comfortable pillow he's ever used. So white and fluffy and...Wait...is this pillow breathing.

Naruto shuffled away from the 'pillow' so he could see what it really is.

It was a beautiful white wolf, with crimson marking in its fur. Its shoulders, hips, ankles, and tail were adorned with swirling masses of fur that ended in large thick spikes. And a flaming disk with an etching of the sun on its scarlet red surface.

The wolf stirred. Naruto froze. The wolf stretched out and started at him curiously. Naruto started shaking. This was it he was going to get eaten by a wolf. Naruto was about to run for it when the wolf was surrounded by white light and disappeared. In it place was a beautiful and...Well endowed woman in a white kimono. She had the same crimson marks on her face and kimono as the wolf. She also had wolf ears and tail. Her nails were long and sharp and she had topaz wolf like eyes. The flaming disk was now attached to her right arm like a shield.

Naruto looked in awe of the beautiful woman. Was she an angel? The woman looked down at him and tears flowed from her beautiful eyes. Why was she crying? She suddenly embraced him in a tight loving hug. Naruto wanted to scream and run but...she was so soft and warm. He just felt safe with her.

'Is this what its like to have a mom?'

"My Naruto-kun...My sweet little Naruto-kun."

Naruto struggled in her embrace and broke away from her. "Who are you! How do you know my name?" he yelled giving the woman an accusatory glare.

The woman looked hurt like she was stabbed in the heart, but she also had a look of understanding. How could he possibly remember her? He was only an infant when she left. "My name is Okami Amaterasu..." she said in a soft motherly tone. "I'm...I'm you mother."

Shock was an understatement to how Naruto felt at this moment. Naruto had been alone is entire life and this...this woman...this goddess, has just claimed to be his mother. Not only that but she has the same name as the Old Sun Goddess.

After shock he felt happy. He finally had a Mom, he wasn't alone anymore! Then he felt angry, where had she been all this time!

Why wasn't she here to keep the bad people away!

Why wasn't she there to wish him a happy birthday!

Why wasn't she there to comfort him when he had a nightmare!

WHY WASN"T SHE THERE WHEN HE NEEDED HER!

"You're not my mom!" he suddenly screamed at her. Tears felled and flooded out of Amaterasu's eyes. "You would have been there to protect me if you were!" he just seemed to get angrier and angrier. "WHERE WERE YOU!" he screamed as loudly has he could, scaring away several flocks of birds. He fell to his knees and sobbed pitifully into his hands. "Why did you leave me alone?" he chocked out, trembling as the memories flooded back to mind.

All the times he's been beaten.

All the times he's been denied a friend.

All the times he's found himself holding a knife to his chest at night, wondering if it would be better to just die.

Naruto continued to sob and tremble until he felt someone envelope him in a warm embrace. He whipped his head up and saw who it was. It was Amaterasu...his mother. She was crying, sobbing into the top of his head, whispering gently.

"I'm sorry *sob* I'm so, so sorry...I didn't even know you were alive until today."

She seemed so...sincere, Naruto had met many people that claimed to be a friend then stab him in the back...literally most of the time, but there words always seemed...hollow some how. Her words sounded so genuine, so sad and heartbroken...this woman...she really is his mother.

"Mommy!" Naruto cried into her kimono, tears of pain and joy streamed from both Naruto's and Amaterasu's eyes. Finally after so long, finally after so much pain, they were together.

Naruto finally had a mother.

And Amaterasu finally had her son back.


	2. A God's power Awakened part 2

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

_Chapter 2 A gods' power awakened part 2_

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

_Animal Form_

"**Demons"**

*sound effects*

I'd like to thank Karkin, Baou Zakerga156, DarkisRaising and Ultimate-Zelda-Fan for there support so far in both this fic and KMC.

Also I gave DarkisRaising permission to use my idea to make him own version of my story. Chapter 1 is pretty much the same as mine but the ending is way different from mine. His version will seem to be somewhat darker than mine, but don't worry mine will have its dark moments to...VERY dark. Muhahahahaha *cough, cough!* cough drop please!

Japanese to English translations:

Yaroo: Asshole

Ka-san/Oka-san: Mother

Tou-san/Otou-san: Father

Musuko: Son

Kaminari ejji

Kitsune no Roddo: Fox Rods

Joka Nokoribi: Purifying Embers

Jingi: Divine Instruments

1 week after reunion

Naruto just couldn't stop smiling. Ever sense he found out that **The **Okami Amaterasu was his mother he couldn't stop grinning like a mad man.

But there was still something bugging him.

Who's his dad?

He asked that the day after Ammy (Naruto found it funny to give a nickname like that to the most powerful god out of 15) but she just gave him a sad smile and said. "I'll tell you later musuko."

Well it was later now and Naruto wants to know why his dad hasn't been around.

Naruto hopped off his bed and went to the door that led to a hall way. After Naruto and his mother calmed down from there reunion, Ammy showed him that underneath the statue pedestal was a secret underground living quarters of sorts. The living area was lit by bright glowing roots that grew out of the ceiling, it also had areas that electronics could be plugged into, Ammy said that when she and his father modernized this place for comfort and luxury.

Naruto laid his hand on a hidden panel on the wall and a stair case and door faded into existence.

(Ground level of the Temple of Amaterasu)

Ammy stood in the center of her temple, a blissful smile on her delicate face as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the summer breeze that wafted through the pillars. 'I've missed this old temple."

Behind her she could hear the sound of stone sliding against stone and turned to see Naruto coming out of a hole in the tile just in front of the pedestal that her statue once stood.

She gave him a warm smile. "Good morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?"

Naruto nodded, but he had a look on his face that said there was something on his mind. Amaterasu tilted her head to the side, much like she did centuries ago and asked. "What wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and answered. "Mom...who's my dad? You said you'd tell me later but I want to know why he hasn't been here and who he is."

Ammy sighed...he's been asking this question everyday for the past week. "You're not going to stop asking till I answer are you?" Naruto shook his head. "Then I guess I'll tell you."

She sat down with her back against one of the pillars. Naruto sat on her lap, when he was settled in she began her story. "I guess I should tell you who he is first." Ammy smiled softly. "You father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto's eye widened to the size of dinner plates. His dad was the **YONDAIME!** His hero, his idol, the savior of the Konohagakure no Sato?

"Th-th-the Yondaime was my d-d-dad?" Naruto asked meekly, he never though that was even remotely possible. Then again his mother is the Goddess of the Sun.

Ammy nodded then hugged him playfully from behind, ruffling his hair. "And you're just as hansom as he was Naru-chan." Naruto blushed at that little remark, he wasn't use to praise of any kind, but he managed to ask another question.

"How did you to meet?" Ammy looked at the ceiling as she searched her memory. "Well..."

(Forest of Konoha, 9 years ago, 3 years before Kyuubi attack, 1 year before Minato became Hokage, 11:47)

Ammy was in her human (ish) form exploring the forest. She finally managed to escape from the Celestial Planes. It wasn't all bad up there, the fields were beautiful, the cities were lovely, and the Celestials were always nice, polite and respectful, even to complete strangers.

The only problem she had up there was the council. The gods of the 13 elements and the 13 brush skills here pleasant out in public and in private, but they were always so stubborn and annoying in the council chamber.

No madder how convincing her arguments they never passed her movement to have free access to the mortal realm.

But that was in the past.

Now she's going to enjoy the freedom while she can.

Amaterasu was passing by an old temple of hers when she heard what sounded like fighting. 'Fighting, In MY temple?' she raged in her mind. In an instant she was in wolf form and charging towards her temple, flora of varying genus growing and dying with each step.

(Temple of Amaterasu A/N: I've never seen Shippuden, Anime OR Manga so I have NO idea what Minato's personality is like, so I'm going to make him simi-cocky kind of like Inuyahsa but nowhere near as rude)

Minato Namikazi was NOT having a good day. He was just walking 'round the forest mindin' his own business and these freaking Iwa-nin just come out of no where and attack him.

"Finally after 3 years of searching and waiting, we finally have the Konoha no Gosai Senkou (Leafs Yellow Flash) once we take your head to the Tsuchikage we'll be called heroes" the leader Tokishiro announced arrogantly.

Tokishiro was a large man. He was dressed in animal skins of varying species, mostly bear and fox skins, and hard leather armor on his forearms left shoulder ad shins.

Minato just scoffed before he crossed him arms and slung them apart, a Rasengan in each hand. "Bring it on Tokishiro I'll blast you away like I did in the war!"

But before either side could even take a step, a bright white like shot through the pillars. The light was in the vague shape of a dog or wolf.

The light shifted and took the form of a beautiful voluptuous woman.

When the light faded, Amaterasu stood between the Iwa-nin and Minato in human form (But neither side new who she was). Ammy was glaring at both sides with furry in her eyes. "What the fuck do you think your doing, fighting in MY temple?" she raged.

Minato while curious about this woman, sensed she was dangerous and slowly backed away.

The Iwa-nin however were either oblivious or ignored the dangerous aura she was emitting. "Well hay there sexy that was some entrance. Why don't you come with us once we take care of Blondie here?" Tokishiro said with a lecherous grin and tone.

This only served to piss off Ammy even more.

Minato couldn't help but stare at this woman. She looked so fragile, yet powerful, so intelligent, yet strong, so...so.

"Beautiful..." he muttered half-mindedly until he realized what he said blushed and turned away.

Ammy was about to yell at the blond man until she saw him. Just like Minato she blushed and turned away, instead opting to turn her attention back to the Iwa-nin.

"L-leave now and I'll let you live." She stammered, not able to get the blond man off her mind.

Though the Iwa-nin mistook this for fear and laughed at her. "You hear that boys? Sexy here thinks she can take us on." Tokishiro then stalked up to her, grinning as he saw her crouch down into a stance like she was about to draw a sword from her back (hint, hint). "I'll be a sport, you take the first shot." He said as he pointed at his broad chin.

Instead of getting punched in the chin, like Toshiro though would happen. Lightning surged around Ammy's back and a Tachi made of yellow steel, lightning and clouds flashed into her hand and she sliced Toshiro on half with a downward slash.

Toshiro still had that stupid grin on his face as his left and right halves split apart.

Before the other shinobi could comprehend was just happened. Ammy thrust Kaminari Ejji into the air, and lighting jumped off the blade and struck all 15 of the Iwa-nin.

None survived. (A/N: for anyone that is worried about the action don't. Naruto is weaker than the gods so he's going to have some tough fights.)

Kaminari Ejji disappeared in a flash and crash of lightning and thunder.

Ammy looked at all the bodies and grimaced. It felt good to get rid of the Ero-baka's but now there bodies are uglying up her temple. She used Inferno from Solar Flare to burn the bodies, leaving nothing but ash.

"Uh" Ammy heard behind her and turned to see Minato. She almost forgot about him from the Iwa-nin's pissing her off.

They looked at each other for awhile, trying to start a conversation only to blush and look away. Finally Minato was able to speak. "Thanks for the help. My name is m-Minato Namikazi."

"Um...Nice to meet you Minato-kun i-I'm Ama-I mean Ammy."

3 months later they started dating, 9 moths after that Minato was made Hokage and he and Ammy got married with only Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade knowing And Ammy told her about her being a god.

2 years after that Kyuubi attacked Konoha 2 days after Naruto's birth and Minato died sealing its power into Naruto and Amaterasu left being told by one of Danzo's under cover Root ANBU that Naruto died from Chakra overload.

(A/N: Couldn't think of how to put the rest into more detail, sorry. But she still told Naruto about Kyuubi.)

End Flashback

(Back with Naruto and Ammy)

"D...Dad put the Kyuubi in me? He...he made me a m-monst-" Naruto started but was cut off by Ammy.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence." She commanded in a "mad mother" sort of way. "No your father didn't seal the Kyuubi in you."

Naruto now looked confused. "But you said-"

Ammy cut him off again. "I said he sealed it _power_ into you, not the demon itself." She gave Naruto a big hug while he was still on her lap. "As long as you hold its power, you keep the next Kyuubi from becoming a Bijuu."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked, wondering how he could possibly keep the Kyuubi weak.

"Well its simple but at the same time complicated." Ammy started wondering how to put it to a 6 year old. "Well every time a Bijuu dies or get killed, its soul and power automatically leaves the body and enters nearest animal of its species. So when Minato-kun killed Kyuubi the spirit went to into a fox somewhere nearby, but its power was put in you so the current Kyuubi is weaker than normal, vulnerable to mortal attacks."

Ammy's face held a looked like amusement at the Kitsune's plight, but then turned simi-grim. "But be careful, Kyuubi might not have her godly power, but she is still very dangerous and will be after you once she finds out you hold her power."

"KYUUBI"S A GIRL!"

Ammy laughed lightly at Naruto's exclamation. "Yes she's a girl."

Naruto looked at his mother as if she were crazy. "How do you know this?"

"Well" she began. "I fought Kyuubi a long time ago, back when this continent was still called Nippon. She possessed a priestess named Rao in order to trick me into getting her weapon, The Kitsune no Roddo."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His mom, HIS mom took on the Kyuubi one on one and killed it!

Ammy saw the look of admiration in her son's eye and chuckled. "I'll tell you the story later, right now we need to start your training."

"Training?" Naruto asked.

Ammy stood up letting Naruto slide off her lap gently. She looked down with a solemn expression, her ears folded back to further express her sorrow. "I was only aloud to come here and save you, if I agreed to unlock and train you in your powers so you can one day fight Orochi and spread faith for me and the other gods."

Naruto's eyes went wide in fear. He heard legends about the Yamata no Orochi, the Orphan Mistress would tell him the story ever night to scare him and hope the nightmares keep him up at night, so the mobs will have a better chance of catching him.

Amaterasu saw this fear and gave him a calming hug. "Don't worry; we don't expect you to fight Orochi for a very long time." She gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. "And besides; he should be weaker than when I fought him; he won't be in his Yamata form for at least a century and you'll be ready for him long before then."

Naruto felt a weight lift from his shoulders and sighed in relief. "Now first things first; we need you to awaken your divine blood and release the power that has been sleeping within you." Ammy said as she sat on the ground crossed legged. "Sit down, close your eyes and look deep within your self such for the power deep within your mind."

Naruto did as his mother instructed. He looked within himself, tried to block all thought. After several minutes, Naruto suddenly felt like he was falling.

(?)

*SPLASH*

"*COUGH* *splutter* What the HELL!"

Naruto fell into was looked like a pool of stagnant water. As he righted himself he found that the pool was in the middle of a vast cavernous sewer.

"Is this my mind? It's so...depressing...great now I'm calling myself emo." Finding nothing in this particular room for him, Naruto swam to the 'shore' and look for his "power."

There were many hallways, corridors, sealed rooms; Naruto had a hard time keeping a strait path. "Man I don't know if I should be proud that this place is so complex or worried that a might be crazy." Naruto half-joked.

Naruto had been walking for what felt like hours now, until he came across a giant red door that was littered with heavy black chains, thick metal bars, and seals of various origins.

On the center of the door was a carving a of a snarling 9 tailed fox with cream colored scale armor, a white mask with dark gray eyebrows, nine multi-colored mask on each brush-like end of it tails, and in it's jaws was a 9 pronged sword that was made to look like it was made of clouds.

'This must be were dad sealed the Kyuubi's power.' Naruto thought, the door had a mysterious allure to it, it seemed to call out to him, bagging him to touch the chains. Naruto hesitantly lifted his hand. He reach towards the door ever so timidly, he was just and inch away from touching...when he jerked his hand away, shaking his head. "No." Naruto mumbled holding his head. 'No...Have to find my power, not this false god's." he then walked away, but he could fell the power bludgeon at the door, hear it rattling its chains. It wanted out badly. Not today.

Naruto walked for who knows how long, he was glade to be rid of that door for now.

*sound of chimes*

"Huh?"

*more chimes*

The sound of wind chimes echoed through a well lit corridor. At the end was a bright blinding light that shown like a small sun, for some reason Naruto found him self sprinting toward the light; he ran and ran until the light seemed to swallow him.

Naruto started, "what was that...huh!" Naruto now found him self in a endless black room, there was no light, yet he could see clearly, there was nothing in the room. Nothing except one thing.

In the 'center' of the 'room' was a Marble Wolf statue, much like his mothers statue but with distinct differences. It's was about the size of a Retriever and sat on its haunches, it's markings were blue as the purest sapphire (think Shiranui's marks but blue), it's eyes were clear crystal blue, peerless and focused, it's shoulders and hips were adorned with masses of fur that swirled and ended in foot and a half long spikes with another spike about half the length over lapping them, its ankles and elbows also had 2 to 4 inch long swirling spikes. With its right paw it held a mirror upright.

The mirror was perfectly circular, it had a carving of spiraling blue flames in its black surface, and stone flamed surrounded its outer rim. In the center of the flames in white was a series of kanji that translated to "Shinsei Enkou."

In its jaws was a white pearl-like orb with light shifting in it like milky water. It radiated tranquility and peace. "Is this it?" Naruto thought.

Naruto reach out and grabbed the orb of light, as soon as flesh met glass the orb shatter as the Wolf suddenly crunched the orb in it jaws and lunged at Naruto.

Ammy was beginning to worry, it has been 2 hours and Naruto has yet to wake. 'Please be alright, I don't want to lose my sotsu again.' She thought sorrowfully.

Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in brilliant white light, and in his place now is a small sleeping Wolf cub with cerulean markings and a black reflector with blue flames etched into it with the words 'Shinsei Enkou' in kanji in the spiraling flames, the outer rim with engulfed in blue-white fire that bellowed in a imaginary wind.

Slowly the cub began to twitch in its sleep and then sprang onto its feet in a rather comical way.

"_What happened, what was that light and why do I fell fuzzy?"_ the cub barked out, as it raised its right hind leg and scratched its ear...then froze. _"HOLY CRAP I'M A WOLF!"_

Amaterasu couldn't help but giggle at her now fuzzy sons antics. She picked up fuzzy-Naruto and rubbed the top of his head, laughing more when he started kicking his hind leg involuntarily. "I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun! You not only unlocked your power but you're Jingi as well!"

Despite him self Naruto couldn't help but wag his new tail. _"How do I change back?"_ he asked.

Ammy gave him a mock pout. "But you're so cute when you're fuzzy!"

"_MOM!"_

"Okay, okay don't get your fur in a bunch. To switch between forms just will your self to change, and don't think you won't need this form your strength and speed will be more advanced when your older and powers will also be more effective in wolf form."

Ammy sat Naruto down and in a flash of white light he was in human form, but he now looked almost completely different.

His hair was now as white as his mothers, his face, neck, arms, sides and legs now have the same Cerulean marks as the wolf in Naruto mindscape, his shoulders also hade a thick layer of fur on them with blue markings on them.

"Now that your power has awakened." Amaterasu said with a slightly sadistic tone and a wicked grin. "We can start training."

Naruto gulp.

Well there you go Chapter 2, don't worry there will be more action in chapter 3 and the training will end on chapter 4 or 5, And 2 of Okami's favorite characters will appear in chapter 3.


	3. Time goes by

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu _**_

**Chapter 3: Time goes by and a god visits to his mother 'birth' place.**

"KIDDYLAND! And soup."-normal speech

'...I like chocolate milk...'-Thought

"**I...PUT THE SCREW...IN THE TUNA, And the Melon in the wood chipper!"-Demon Speech**

"…_FINLAND! Denver!"- God/Animal Speech_

"...this paper will now self destu-OH MY GOD! *BOOOM*!"- letters

*sound effects*-sound effects...

(A/N: Woe betides all how try to see into my twisted Mind.)

One last change from the cannon Naruto world, everyone will graduate at age 13 instead of 12, this is for both maturity and romance plot reasons.

Anyway this is chapter 3 and this is when the world of Okami will REALLY be integrated into the Naruto world.

I also forgot to say in the last chapter, Naruto's new human form also has a wolf tail but not ears he has slightly pointed human ears, longer canines and clawed fingernails.

ENJOY!

P.S remember Danzo's Root Anbu told Ammy Naruto was dead after the Kyuubi attack.

Japanese translations:

Ookami: Wolf

Okami: Wolf God(A/N: from what I know Okami is a play on words.

Ookami:Wolf, Kami:God, Okami: Wolf God)

Kami Kata: Literally means God Style

Shiranai Dageki: Unknown Strike: I made it up. It basically takes a large number of other martial arts and blends them together. But it requires that the user have a base style to branch it off of, Naruto's would be Shaolin Quan.

READ THE TOP PARTS OF MY CHAPTERS IF YOU'RE THE PEOPLE THAT JUST SKIP THEM, THERE IMPORTANT! For those of you who do read the tops you deserve a cookie (give out cookie).

It's been 2 years sense Naruto was reunited with his Mother, and it has been the best 2 years of his life.

Sense Naruto lives in the Temple; the attacks have nearly stopped, mostly due to not being in the village most of the time but there was another reason.

The villagers had seen Naruto's new appearance and at first thought the demon finally took over and for a week t 98% of the village barricaded themselves in there homes... but the attack never came.

Slowly the villagers started returning to there lives some thinking it was save others to observe the 'demon.' They thought it was summoning more of its kind, or gathering its strength.

But all they saw was a boy attending to a temple to the Old Gods.

'What was it doing?' they wondered. 'Why does it attended to the Old Gods?'

'Do the Old Gods truly exist? Why don't they smite the demon then?'

In the End they all stopped there spying, some rethinking there views of the boy, most passing it off as a 'demon thing'; while a few others thought the Old Gods might be angry.

Without even trying Naruto had already converted about 3% of the village populace back to the Old Gods.

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried.

Over the last 2 years Naruto had been coming to the village less and less, and his new appearance hadn't done him any favors either.

"Has Naruto awakened his power?" The Professor asked himself. "...Or has Amaterasu finally returned to take care of her son?" he finished bitterly.

(Flashback, 2 hours before the council meeting after Kyuubi attack)

He couldn't believe that someone as warm and kind as Amaterasu could just up and leave there son here. It wasn't and hour after the Kyuubi attack that Sarutobi returned to Amaterasu's hospital room with Naruto in his arms...only to find a note on the bed.

"Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi.

I can't believe Minato-kun did that! I told him not to but he did it anyway! HE turned my little Naru-chan into a MONSTER!

I can't take this, I can't raise a...a DEMON!

He's your problem now Sarutobi.

Okami Amaterasu.

If Sarutobi distracted by this at the council meeting when he entered, He would have seen Danzo's greedy grin when he saw Naruto in his arms.

(End Flashback)

(Hokage Tower)

"What ever Naruto's doing, he seems much happier now and he hasn't been in the hospital for the past 2 years." Sarutobi concluded with a sigh of relief.

(Amaterasu's Temple)

Naruto lay on the ground panting; he had finally mastered the use of the Celestial Brush (Actual use not the powers) and can now use Sunrise.

He was surprised that he nailed Sunrise after the first try but Ammy told him it was because he was a Sun Demigod. He was also able to do the bare basics of Rejuvenate and Power Slash but he won't be able to do much more than heal or replace a broken glass or shave a cat until he found and passed Yomigami's and Tachigami's tests.

He had also been training in his Human and Ookami forms.

In human form he had learned a few Kami Kata Ninjutsu and a Taijutsu from a distant land called Shiranai Dageki, though none of which have been mastered. He has also learned that Shinsei Enkou ca be used as a combat gauntlet and a shield in human form.

In Ookami form he had learned how to control Shinsei Enkou as a bludgeoning weapon and a source of fire for when he learns to use the Inferno brush power and for Katon jutsu. He has learned how to fight with his claws and jaws if he some how lost his powers for any period of time, and that he can run faster than any human. He did found it odd that when ever he ran a trail of flora was left behind but Ammy told him that it was just a passive trait that all gods share.

His appearance has changed some as well. The fur on his shoulders have begun to grow into swirling spike with blue streaks in them, and his tail also grew swirling masses of fur near the base and middle of it.

His wardrobe has changed as well. Gone were the torn filthy rags, he now wore a white silk male's kimono, with blue embroidery similar to his marks. The shoulders had cuts in them to allow his shoulder spikes to come out. In public he had his tail wrap around his waist like a belt.

He wondered why his mother wouldn't let him us a henge to hide his godly features, but she said to hide them would be like saying he's ashamed of them and he should show these features with pride not hide them in fear of what others think.

And now today was the day Naruto would leave Konoha for 4 years to train and look for some of the Brush Gods. He was told the first 2 would be waiting for him in a town called Kamiki no Sato to the far eastern shores...but the question was. "How am I supposed to GET there?"

"I'm glade you asked sotsu!" Ammy said out of nowhere, scarring the crap out of Naruto.

"Geez! Can't you just say 'hi" for once?"

"Hi!" His mother replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh your halarious."

Ammy suddenly became simi-serious. "But in all seriousness cub, I have a way to get you to Kamiki." She motion for her son to follow.

They walked over to the Guardian Sapling in the center of the Temple. From what Ammy has told Naruto, there are dozens no hundreds of trees just like this one connected to one colossal tree in Kamiki called Konohana, a guardian of the land and vessel for the Wood Sprit Sakuya, the one who resurrected her 300 years ago.

But I digress. Hidden by the roots of a tree was an old highly decorated shrine. Insert description here. (A/N: Sorry but I don't really know how to describe it, but the shrine is a Grand Origin Mirror, the one with the fancy orange X on it.)

The Mirror shined with a warm felling like Naruto never felt before. "This." Ammy began. "Is a Grand Origin Mirror. There are many scattered all over Nippon and they have many purposes for us gods." She walked onto the platform and touched the mirrors surface. "One is the regeneration of our vitality and strength, any injury or lose of power will be restored instantly. Another is instant travel to anywhere that has another Grand Mirror...like Kamiki."

Ammy pushed Naruto onto the platform. "All you have to do is take the Celestial Brush and draw an X over the mirror then say the name of that place you want to go. If there a mirror it'll take you there."

Naruto felt a little scared. He's only been with his mother for 2 years and now he's going to be separated from her for another 4. He looked at Ammy with a pleading look that said. "Do I really have to go?"

Seeing this Ammy gave him a warm motherly smile, and gave him a hug. "Don't worry cub, I'll be there to greet you."

Naruto gave her a perplexed look. "I thought you couldn't leave the temple?"

"No, I said I can't leave anyplace that is dedicated to the gods, and Kamiki is where I was 'reborn' the land there is protected by a god tree, and the land was dedicated to me after I defeated Yami." Ammy correct then gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be there before you are." She finished, and transform into her wolf form.

She leapt onto the pedestal in front of the tree and howled and suddenly her body became marble once more.

Naruto looked at the Grand Origin Mirror and to a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

In one quick motion Naruto on wrapped his tail, ran his hand true the black ink soaked tip and with the ink on his hands drew and X on the glass. The Divine ink flew of his finger tips and landed on the glass. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy as the world turned foggy and blacked out.

(?)

Near the eastern shores of The Elemental Continent, lay a small town, that of which was also with a box canyon with the only way out being a small path that cut through the cliff side.

This village was the centuries old Kamiki no Sato.

It has changed in little ways other than size, what was once only 5 building was now 12, with little modernization beyond electricity for lights and kitchen appliances. They have no Shinobi for few people know of Kamiki now, but they do train a small clan of noble warriors for defense, known as The Tsumaru Clan (yes named for the swords Ammy get after you first defeat Orochi).

This clan is believed to be descended from there legendary heroes Nagi and his descendant Susano. They all wield Tachi, giant broad swords and would defended there home with every once of strength, blood, and will they had.

Toward the back of the village is a large hill with a winding path that forks in a small resting area. The right path leads to a small spring that sat next to The Sacred Deck, an area for praying and celebration.

The left path lead to The Great Konohana a God Tree of great power and great reverence, it was at least 100 feet tall, wide at the base of the trunk and thinner and curled at the top. Clouds circled around the mid point and Sakura pedals burst from the branches and dance in the breeze around the village.

Truly this was a paradise.

(Near the river that feed the Water Wheel)

The Kamiki Origin Mirror began to glow a pale white color, the orange 'X' spun wildly until a small figure burst out and landed on the cobblestone platform, simi-unconscious.

A small patrol of Tsumugari clansmen were walking by when the figure flew out of the mirror. Almost immediately they all unsheathed there blades and when to investigate.

The figure was a small boy, no older than 7 or 8. He was clad in a white male's kimono with blue patterns and a black and blue gauntlet on his right arm. His hair was white as mountain snow; his face was hidden as he was face down, his fingernails were pointed and claw like and his ear were pointed...but that was not what drew there attention the most.

Just above the boys buttocks was a white wolfish tail with an inky black end, his shoulders had swirling masses of fur that ended in 6 inch long spikes; the tail also had swirling but without the spikes.

"What is this boy?" One of the clansmen said. "Is he a demon, or some sort of clan's member?

"He came here from the Origin Mirror Takama-sama." Another one pointed out. "Maybe he is a Celestial or maybe a god!"

The leader identified as Takama snorted. "Don't be silly Ichiru, the gods have been on The Celestial Plains for almost 300 years now. I don't think they would just decide to come back for without a significant threat. Yami is still sealed away, Orochi hasn't returned, there hasn't been a Blight and the Bijuu are either hiding or sealed."

"Grragh...what a rush." The clansmen heard, they turned to see the boy sitting up and gasped at the sight of his face.

First he had six whisker marks on his face, 3 on each cheek, but they paled in comparison to his 'tattoos' on his forehead and around his eyes were striking swirling blue markings that looked startling similar to Amaterasu's and similar marks ran down his neck.

Some started muttering amongst themselves while the rest looked bewildered and angry.

"Uh...hi?" Naruto said weakly.

(Near Konohana)

Ammy watched from the top of Konohana, with Sakuya flouting next to her in her usual bikini long skirt combo.

"Looks like the locals have found Naruto." Sakuya said with a little worry in her voice. Sense the temple was built around a Guardian Sapling; Sakuya had always known about Naruto sense 2 years ago, she just never revealed her self.

Ammy looked at her friend. "Don't worry he'll be fine, if Naruto gets into any trouble I'll save him."

(Kamiki no Sato)

"Who are you!" Takama said angrily. If this was some punk kid insulting the gods he'll butcher 'em.

Naruto cringed back; he wasn't expecting THAT kind of welcome. "Well...uh how should I put this? I'm Naruto Amaterasu and I was sent here to train and to gain some of my Brush Jutsu."

The reaction was instantaneous, all 13 Tsumaru pointed there Tachi at his chest, throat, chest and stomach. "You claim to have the same name as Okami-sama, what relationship, if any, do you have with her?" Takama demanded.

Naruto started sweating profusely; these people are REALLY touchy when it comes to the Old Gods! "Well...um...She's my mom." The blades pressed against him a little bit harder. "It's true, it's true! W-watch I'll prove it."

Naruto was engulfed in white light and a white and blue adolescent wolf cub to his place. The clansmen's jaws dropped there blades at there sides as they looked down at the cub.

Naruto, in an attempt to relieve the tension, rolled unto his back showing his belly to them, with a look in his face that said, "I'm so adorable, please don't kill me."

"_Believe me now?"_ The cub said in a voice that was a mix between Naruto's and barking.

The clansmen dropped to the ground in exaggerated bows. "For give us Naruto-sama! We were not aware Okami-sama had children!"

Naruto sit up on his hunches and sweat-dropped at the site. _"Well...uh it's now really common knowledge. I didn't even know I had a mom un_til 2 years ago." Naruto said as he changed back into human-ish form.

Takama rose to his feet, effectively making Naruto fell very, very small. "What do you mean Naruto-sama? Didn't Okami-sama raise you in the Celestial Plains?"

Naruto tried not to let the man's size intimidate him as he looked at him. Takama had on old heavy samurai armor with a Tachi sheathed on his left hip. He has a grizzled bearded and mustache. Naruto finally replied. "Well no. I'm a Demigod, and Mother thought I was dead until 2 years ago and I unlocked my powers about a week after she found me. I've been training ever sense."

Takama nodded in understanding. "We'll have to talk more about this later but for now let's tell the village! Okami Amaterasu-sama has had a son!"

"YAAAAH!" The platoon exclaimed.

(Konohana)

Ammy looked over to Sakuya and said. "See I told you. 'Nothing to worry about.'"

Sakuya shook her head in amusement.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Hinata Hyuuga lay beaten in her clan's personal dojo. She had just lost a sparing match to her father again and he wasn't pleased.

"Get up!" Hiashi commanded.

She tried to stand with all her remaining strength only succeeding in getting into a wobbling stance.

Hiashi charged her Byakugan pulsing and he sent a chakra powered palm to her stomach sending her tumbling to the ground again.

"Pathetic. You can't even evade a simple attack; I don't even know why I bother anymore." Hiashi scolded her before leaving the dojo.

As soon as Hinata got up and Hiashi left she collapsed into sobs.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get her fathers approval. Just once she wanted to hear him say "I love you." Or even a "Good job." But all she gets is scorn and venomous remarks. And with Naruto-kun gone it only got worse. "Where are you Naruto-kun?"

She sobbed out before leaving to clean herself up.

(Uchiha District)

'Why is this happening' young Sasuke thought as Itachi Uchiha, his own brother, decapitated his father Fugaku and impaled his mother Mikoto.

"Do you fear me otouto?" Itachi asked in a robotic tone, His Sharingan, rotating slowly.

Sasuke couldn't answer. He couldn't move. All he could go was stare at his parent's corpses.

"Do you hate me?" Itachi asked but didn't expect and answer. "Hate me Sasuke, hate me and let it give you strength, and come after me. If you are strong you will kill me, if you are weak, you will die."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and used his Mangekyo Sharingan to force Sasuke into watching his family murdered over and over until he passed out.

Itachi dropped Sasuke and left him in the pool of there parents blood. But Sasuke was still barely conscious, fading, but conscious. "No aniki…" He buttered hoarsely. "I will not do what you want…I will track you down and deliver justice, not…not just vengeance…I will…I will…live…for…more than…" And unable to finish he passed out.

Some where in the mountains of a land between Fire, Wind and Water sat a lithe, voluptuous figure with a Fox Head and tail, plotting and contemplating.

'Amaterasu and her little plaything think they've defeated me, but soon I will get my power back and I'll finish what I started 8 years ago.'

The figure Thought then said to no one in particular. She stood up looking over the land, a dark glare marring her vixen face.

"Amaterasu will die."

Somewhere in an unpopulated land stood a lithe male figure with long sickly black hair, wearing nothing but a Hakama as his clothing, and a purple obi, on his bare back and down his arms and his chest were tattoos of an 8-headed serpent, each wearing a samurai helm with a different element on them.

Light, Darkness, Earth, Lightning, Water, Fire, Poison and Wind all connected to a bell temple tattoo on his back. Four of the crest on four of the serpents here faintly glowing.

"Soon." The serpentine figure said in a slithery voice. He raied both arm in the air, as if beckoning the heavens themselves. "Soon I will regain my power, and restart me right towards Godhood!"

The figure disappeared in a swarm of snakes. A dark chuckle emanating from nowhere.

And there ya go Chapter 3. And just so you know a Hakama is the pair pants that civilian, Miko and samurai wore over the Kimono's.

Please Review, and sorry if this chapter is a little sucky. I wanted to get this over with so I can get to the main event of Naruto's return.


	4. The days go by like wind

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

**Chapter 4: The Days and Years go by Like Wind.**

The poll is ended and Assassins Creed/Naruto has won the vote by a very large margin. Naruto Auditore: The Assassin of Konoha will be my next fic once I get far into ATD and KMC.

I know you were probably hoping to see some of Naruto's training but with the way my stories coming, it won't be possible...least not the way I was planning. I'll see if I can put in flashbacks every now and then.

(4 years later/ Konohagakure no Sato)

Jiraiya a man known for many things, but the thing he is most praised for (by the male population) is his record sealing 'romantic novel' _Icha, Icha Paradise_ and the new _Icha, Icha Manga Paradise_ (warning not recommended for children).

Now Jiraiya praises himself for his 'literary genius' but he knew he was no artist when it came to the canvas. Jiraiya needed someone that was willing to paint and/or draw his 'novel.' That was when he met a strange little character with a pervo-capacity that rivaled his own, a tiny creature that called himself a Pouncel (sp?) that went by the name Issun, who praised himself for his artistic talent, calling himself a 'Wandering Artist.'

Right now the Duo of Pervo are walking into Konoha; Jiraiya to report to the Hokage and Issun to visit his friend's old temple...and to publish there latest chapter of Icha, Icha Paradise and Icha, Icha Manga Paradise.

"Well Jiraiya!" Issun said as he bounced up and down on Jiraiya's shoulder. "I'm going to the Old Temple; I'll meet you at the gates." Then bounced off into the streets.

(Temple of Amaterasu)

Issun looked at The Marble Wolf of Amaterasu with a wistful and sad smile on is minuscule face. 300 years, it's been 300 years sense he last saw Ammy when she left for the Celestial Plains with the 'Half-baked Prophet'. He's seen Waka every now and then (fore some reason the Gods wouldn't let him stay) but he never heard from Ammy.

Issun hopped up onto the statues nose and traced the ruby markings on its forehead. "I sure miss ya, you giant fur ball...I wonder what its like up there?" Issun closed his eyes as he remembered the adventures he had with the Wolf god...his looks changed a bit. His hair was no longer jet black, it was now a dusty charcoal black with strands of gray here and there. He has a few wrinkles scattered on his face though not terribly noticeable even among other Pouncel's.

Issun didn't notice the flash of light that the statue produced.

Amaterasu's eyes crossed as she looked at the little man on her snout, he seemed to be reminiscing about something. She squinted her eyes 'He looks so familiar...wait that hat...ISSUN!'

*BARK!* Ammy barked excitedly effectively scaring Issun of her nose. Before the little man could recover Ammy started licking him like a dog when it's happy to see its master. "*splutter* S-STOP, Down, Bad doggy!"

Ammy stopped licking him and sat down in front of him, tail wagging like mad. Issun was going to yell at her when he saw who it was. "A...Ammy?"

*Bark* the wolf replied. Amaterasu leaped on top of her head and started scratching her ears wildly. The wolf started kicking her hind leg furiously in response. "Ammy, it's been forever how've you been girl?"

Before he got a response another flash of light came from behind the Guardian Sapling and a slightly smaller wolf with looked like a blue marked version of Shiranui (A/N: Of course you know by now I mean Ammy during the final fight with Yami) ran up to them.

It looked young maybe an adolescent. It looked almost EXACTLY like Shiranui except its markings were Sapphire blue, its eyes were a icy blue, it had a reflector made of Obsidian and dark bronze, light blue flames bellowing out of the outer rims and the kanji's for "Shinsei Enkou", on it's hip in a black sheath was Tsumugari the sword Ammy got when she defeated Orochi the first time she was resurrected. And on his left foreleg was a string of Rosary beads that looked like they were made of greed jade and wind (if you don't know what I'm talking about there is a concept of these beads in the game after you first beat it).

Issun looked at the cub curiously. "Who's this Ammy?"

The cub was suddenly enveloped in a fog of white light. The light grew and took the shape of a human and faded away.

In the cubs place was a boy that was roughly 12 years old. His face, neck and most likely the rest of his body was marred with the same azure markings as the wolf cub. His hair was as white and the fur of the cub and Ammy; he had icy blue eyes like the cub, claw-like nails on his hands and a wolf tail and his shoulders were adorned with 1 foot long spikes of swirling fur.

His clothing consisted of a white battle kimono with the right side of the chest area torn off revealing black harden leather armor. The kimono was decorated with azure blue markings just like the wolf's.

His right arm now had a strange looking obsidian gauntlet on it. It was decorated with blue flames with a kanji for Shinsei Enkou etched in white on the plate the protected the back of his hand. His left hip had a sheathed Tsumugari. On the left side of his torso the kimono was still in one piece the sleeve had a samurai gauntlet with the same Rosary as the wolf's set into it.

On the boys legs were thick black leather greaves with blue tribal embroidery (Think Ezio's upgraded leather armor from Assassin's Creed 2 only black and blue and tribal marks instead of floral). His waist had a large amount of black cloth wrapped around it. He also had a thick belt with pouches, 2 flasks of ink, and a flute.

The boy gave Issun a quizzical look before looking at Ammy and asked. "Oka-san who is this guy?"

"OKA-SAN!" Issun yelled out then thought. 'Ammy had a kid! But he looks human! Is he a demigod? What human would to that with a wolf?'

Before Issun could voice these questions Ammy was engulfed in the same fog like light as the boy was. In her place was a woman of heavenly beauty, she had wolf ears and a tail topaz colored eyes and the same markings as Ammy. She wore a snow white ceremonial kimono with crimson embroidery. It slightly hugged her, showing of her...uh 'full' figure.

"Ammy...is t-that you?" Issun asked drooling slightly.

Ammy giggled lightly at him. "Yes Issun, it's good to see you again...you can pick up your jaw now."

A small 'snap' was heard through out the temple as Issun shut his mouth. Issun shook his head. "This kid is yours? And you never told me?" he asked/yelled in mock hurt and genuine curiosity.

Ammy walked over to Naruto and ruffled his long spiky white hair playfully. "Yes this here is Naruto."

Naruto gave the microscopic man a polite bow. "It's good to meet you Issun-san. Mom has told me many things about you and that you traveled with her during her adventures." Issun's chest swelled with pride. "She also told me you were one of the biggest most arrogant pervert she ever met."

Issun face faulted. "Ammy!"

Ammy gave him a teasing look. "What I only told him what happened?"

Issun mumbled something but it could be heard. "So how did this happen?" Issun asked as he gestured to Naruto.

"Well you see..." Ammy then told him about how she and Minato met, them getting married, the Kyuubi attack, the lies to get her to leave (though they still don't know that they were lies) and how she reunited with Naruto.

"Damn..." Issun muttered. "That some messed up shit you've been put through kid."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah but I don't really care now. I've got family now, and I'm more than strong enough to deal with a few ignorant villagers."

"So what have you been doing for the past 300 some odd years Issun?" Ammy asked wanting to catch up with her old friend.

"Well..." Issun began. "I've been traveling around trying to help people keep faith in the gods...didn't seem to do much, and a few years ago I started traveling with Jiraiya, some big shot ninja, and help him do research for his book and draw his new manga series."

Ammy gave Issun a feral growl that made the little man jump away. "You mean you are helping THAT man make his perverted book!"

"Y-you know h-h-h-him?" Issun asked meekly inching...well millimetering towards the exit.

Ammy's foot stomps right behind him.

"Gulp..."

(The next day)

Naruto stood just outside the Hokage's office. It was time for him to enter the academy and he needs the Hokage's permission to do that. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Naruto entered.

Sarutobi looked up from the 'evil' paperwork to see a boy with long spiky snow white hair and blue 'tattoos.' "May I help you?" He said not really caring. He was more concerned with were Naruto is right now.

Naruto gave him a mock hurt look. "You don't remember me Jiji-san?"

Sarutobi was about to yell at his disrespect until he got a clearer look at the boy. "Naruto, Is that really you?" Naruto nodded and was suddenly pulled into a bone crunching hug. "Naruto, I saw your new look before you disappeared but I didn't think you'd change so much in only 4 year!"

"Lungs...collapsing...need...AIR!" Naruto wheezed out.

Sarutobi let go of him and smiled. "Where've you been boy, I've been worried sick!"

After getting in a few deep breaths Naruto said. "I've been training outside the village. With all the people trying to kill me and the lack of any ninja to teach me I left for awhile."

Naruto didn't want to give a lot of info away. He loved the old man like a grandfather but he didn't really appreciate him lying about not knowing who his parents were. He'd tell the Sarutobi eventually...just not now.

"I found a village far east and they trained be in swordplay, taijutsu and all kinds of other stuff."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding but he thought. 'He's hiding something from me...Could he know who his parents are?' He then asked. "I assume you've returned to enter the graduating year's class at the academy?"

Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi started picking through his desk, various pieces of paper and books flying through the air. Until he found the document he was looking for. "Aha here it is!" He started writing down various bits of information and stamped the document. "There you go you can start the academy tomorrow morning. 8:00 o'clock."

Naruto took the document from the old Kage and nodded. "Thanks Ji-san."

(Next morning 8:00 A.M Konoha Academy of the Shinobi Arts)

Iruka Umino was setting in his desk looking through this year's line up. 'Looks like everyone from last years returning…what's this we got a new student...wait 'Naruto Amaterasu- formerly Uzumaki' Looks like Naruto's returning.'

Iruka stood up from his desk and addressed the class. 'Okay class it seems we will have a new student this year. He was here for the first year and then disappeared; you all may remember him as Naruto Uzumaki."

This caused most of the class to start whispering and think among them selves.

Hinata. 'Naruto-kun is coming back? Don't fain, don't faint. Maybe I'll be able to tell him how I fell."

Sasuke. 'The dobe's returning, Tch what ever.'

Sakura and Ino. 'The baka's coming back! Why dose he get to skip from starting year to graduate year!'

Shino. '…'

Shikamaru. 'Troublesome…this is gonna be such a drag.'

Choji. 'Naruto's coming back?'

But one student decided to voice his thoughts. "Hold on! The Dead Last is coming back! Why dose he get to skip to our class when we had to work our way here?" Kiba demanded.

"YEAH!" Ino and Sakura agreed along with ever fangirl in the room. "If anything Sasuke-kun should have gotten to skip classes!"

Iruka did his best to not use his 'Giant Demon Head' jutsu on the class and replied calmly. "Because he spent the last 4 years training outside the village and if his new name is any indication he has also found family out there."

This silenced the class but not many looked convinced. "Now I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Naruto Amaterasu."

'AMATERASU!' everyone in the class thought.

They all looked to the door to see a boy. He looked like Naruto but at the same time he looked like a whole different person. Not just age but appearance.

(I'm getting really fuckin tired of this!) He was tall for his age, about 4 ½ inches taller than Kiba who was the tallest in class! His hair was no longer the short sun kissed blond and was now snow white, long and spiky. The pupils of his blue eyes were now slits and the whites of his eyes were now black like a blue eyed wolf. Canine teeth were now longer and pointed like almost fang like. His shoulders had masses of swirling fur that ended in foot long spikes and a...wolf tail! His hands now had long, sharp, claw like nails.

But the most stunning features were on his face. He had blue "tattoos" on his face that swirled around in complicated patterns on his forehead, around his eyes, down his neck and likely on the rest of his body as well.

He ditched his raggedy clothes for something that was the complete opposite. He wore a white battle kimono with the right side torn off and the left untouched. On the fabric were blue patterns just like the one on his face the left sleeve hand a gauntlet with strange looking rosary set in it and a slit in the shoulder for the shoulder spike.

Underneath the kimono was black hard leather armor that was reminiscent of samurai armor without the shoulder armor with greaves of similar make it had blue tribal embroidery on it and his right arm had a obsidian metal gauntlet with blue flames and the kanji for "Shinsei Enkou" etched in white on it. And finally, he had black fabric and pouches wrapped around his waist which held a wicked looking blue sword, a flute, a calligraphy paintbrush and several flasks of ink.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him.

Iruka was the first to speak. "Naruto, Is that really you?"

Everyone expected Naruto to flash a huge goofy grin and yell out something like. "BELIEVE IT!" but to everyone's shock again (A/N: Hay one year at the academy is enough for people to learn his personality) he only bowed politely and said. "Yes."

He then walked to the back of the room calmly and sat next to Hinata, who blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers. Many of the fangirls in the class started rethinking who to crush on. Some already made a decision and started batting there eyes at him.

Ino. 'That's Naruto? He's HOT! Sakura can have Sasuke.'

Sakura. 'Hmph! Naruto-baka thinks he's so cool. Probably doesn't even know how to play that flute and I bet those tattoos wash off.'

Sasuke. 'Interesting...maybe he can give me a challenge. Give me a rival so I can climb up faster and and kill 'him.'

Kiba. 'pffff. What's with the make up? And the pain brush? And all that fucking ink!'

Hinata. 'Naruto-kun's SO hansom now! Oh don't faint, DON'T faint!'

Shikamaru. 'I knew it. Troublesome blonds...Bleach heads.'

Shino. 'My insects sense he is vary powerful...further analysis is required.'

Choji. 'WOW! Naruto sure looks different.'

Naruto saw the bewildered looks on there faces and chuckled silently to himself. 'This is gonna be good."

(Lunch Period)

Naruto sat on a low branch of a tree in the corner of the academy campus o which the academy student's eat there lunch. Naruto had just finished eating his lunch, a small box with a few Onigiri in it, and was now relaxing in the tree...he quickly got bored.

Naruto took out his flute and brought is to his lips. He licked them before he began to play.

(Cue flute version of Ezio's Family from Assassin's Creed 2 if there is one)

It started out low and quite. There was a sad yet beautiful tone to it. As if the player of the song had gone threw great tragedy but fights on, Everyone on the campus could here it and everyone couldn't help but relax and just listen to it. They could have sworn they heard a woman singing to the song. Unknown to them Naruto's flute has a hidden violin sting on the underside that he puts his chakra through to emit the singing as well as the sound of other instruments.

A few of the student's let a tear or 2 fall. It was so sad and yet beautiful that they couldn't help it.

As the song began to die down with a lingering tone, Naruto heard a small *sniff* from under him. He looked down to see the Hyuuga girl he sat next to in class. She was crying softly, not in a hurt way or anything like that but in a sympathetic way.

"Hay!" Naruto called to her making her jump. He mentally kicked himself for that. "You okay?" Naruto asked gently not wanting to scare the poor girl again.

The girl looked up at him, and then looked down with a blush but she answered. "Yes."

Naruto didn't look convinced he had his right brow quirked in a 'riiiiiiight' sort of way. "Then why are you crying?" he asked as he jumped down from the tree, not making a sound as he landed.

Hinata seemed slightly panicked when she saw Naruto come closer to her but did her best to keep calm. "W-well it was a v-v-very lovely and sad song you played on that f-flute you h-have. I...I just couldn't help it."

Naruto blushed very slightly from the complement he got. He never really thought he was that good with a flute. His mom said he was sublime but he just chalked it down as a 'motherly complement' half truth half lie. "Well um...Thanks. I never got your name. I'm Naruto Amaterasu."

'Naruto-kun's talking with me!' "I...I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

'Kun?' Naruto thought. 'We've only just meet and she's already calling me 'Naruto-kun?'...Maybe...' Naruto gave her a polite bow. "It's nice to meet you as well Hinata-chan." He added the chan purposefully to see her reaction and as he hoped her face was ablaze with a cherry red blush. 'Interesting...Maybe, just maybe she could be the one.'

And there you go! Chapter 4 at last! Sorry there isn't more to it (Information not length) I had a little trouble thinking of what to do with it and how to introduce Naruto to Hinata. In the next chapter you may see some fireworks between the two. And no I don't mean anything sexual!


	5. Holy Love

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Holy Love**_

_**A/N: **_**This chapter will be based 6 months after chapter 4. Naruto and Hinata are close friends by no. This is a Christmas chapter. I know Kinda early for Christmas stuff but I can't think of a different scenario that would work.**

**ENJOY**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was snowing in Konoha. It was a welcomed change of climate to Fire Country's normally hot fall and winter. As odd as it sounds Fire Country has a chakra signature that makes Spring and Summer at comfortable temperature but makes all but October to December of the Fall and Winter smolderingly hot.

Naruto was standing on the Hokage Monument; more specifically the Yondaime's head looking over Konoha thinking as the winter wind blew threw his long spiky white hair.

'It's been 6 months sense I came back. Most of Konoha still hates me with a few believing in my mother again. I've jumped from Dobe to Rookie of the Year candidate within the first weak. And I've found some friends in Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan. I know she like me more than a friend and I her but...is it wise to become more?' His gaze shifted from the village to the ashy white sky as the snow fell. 'If we hook up most of Konoha will blacklist her. Call her "Demon Whore" and "Kyuubi's Bitch"...can I really do that to her?'

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and confusion. "Maybe Oka-san can help me out." As Naruto turned to leave light obscured his form and a wolf could be seen fleeing the Monument.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Temple of Amaterasu)

Ammy was using Green Sprout to make large tree's grow near the outer walls of the temple. They grew closely enough to rub against the stone pillars and then vines grew around the tree's making an effective weather proofing. "There that should keep the place warm till spring." Ammy remarked as she admired her handy work. Issun had left with Jiraiya to continue there 'research' (much t her ire) and it was just her and her sotsu now. Not that she minded. Issun sent them a lovely painting of her and Naruto in there wolf forms in front of the Guardian Sapling as a Christmas gift and peace offering and she loved it.

Just as she finished her 'renovations' Naruto walked into the temple in human form, hands in his pockets with a distant look on his face. Ammy cocked her head to the left in worried confusion. "Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto started. He was so deep in thought he didn't even know he was home. "Well nothing it's just...well." Naruto blushed a bit, he's never asked anything like this before and he wasn't quit sure how to handle it. "I was wondering if I could ask you something...it's about a girl."

Ammy gave Naruto a knowing grin. Although she couldn't leave the temple she COULD use the pool in the room to watch over Naruto and she saw how close he and this Hinata girl were getting. Naruto saw the grin his blush deepened slightly.

"Let me guess." Ammy began. "Hinata?"

Naruto was now beet red but nodded. "Yeah...I'm pretty sure she likes me and I like maybe even love her but...I don't know if it's wise to be with her like that. People are avoiding her just because we're friends...if we start dating she'll be blacklisted!"

Ammy's mischievous grin all but vanished now replaced with a sad understanding frown. "The only advice I can give you is to let her make the decision Naru-chan. If she chooses her reputation over you then it wasn't meant to be." She bent down to her son's level and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "But if she chooses you then I'd say it would be more than just a simple attraction. Tell her about Kyuubi's power and your lineage." She reached into her kimono and pulled out a string of Rosary. "If she chooses you give her this."

Naruto looked at the beads. The thread was made of ruby red silk that shined in the dim winter light. The beads looked like spiraling golden fireballs with Kanji for "Love" "Devotion" "Light" "Determination" "Family" "Kindness" "Justice" and "Unity". Naruto looked at his mother who just smiled.

"These are the Hogosha Rosary. I gave these to your father when we first started dating. It protects the wearer with a weaker version of our Godhood barrier and control over holy fire. If she loves you like I think she dose then these beads will protect her."

Naruto looked at the beads again. These were his father's given to him by his years ago. He pocketed them into the folds of the red scarf/cloth around his waist. He gave his mother a quick hug before leaving. "Thanks mom."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(The next day Christmas Eve)

Hinata was walking threw the empty fields of TA 23. It was one of the less popular training areas but to Hinata one of the most beautiful, especially while it snowed. On the western side of the area was a large lake fed by a waterfall that fed into a creek all frozen by the winter weather making it look like a crystal sculpture. The rest of the area was littered with trees and large boulders that make perfect chairs. Do to the weather Hinata was wearing a heavier version of her usual outfit.

Hinata was about to leave when Naruto came into view making her blush. Naruto saw her and also blushed a bit but look more relieved. "Hi Hinata-chan." He said with a slightly awkward wave. Hinata returned the greeting.

"Hinata-chan is it okay if we talk for a while? I have something important to ask." The demigod asked nervousness exuding from his voice a prominent blush on his bewhiskered and blue marked face.

Hinata nodded dumbly as her blush reached a level high enough intensity to melt the snowflakes on her face, multiple scenarios flying through her mind. 'What dose Naruto want to say? Dose he need something? Is...(MEGA BLUSH) is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Oh God don't faint what ever you do DON'T faint!'

They soon found themselves sitting on an old log next to the frozen lake, both blushing like mad. After a long awkward silence Naruto spoke. "I...I'm not sure how to say this really. I guess I'll be blunt. Hinata I know you like me..."

Hinata was now blushing hard enough to make Naruto worry that her head would pop from the blood pressure. He also saw the look of fear and worry on her face. "And to tell you the truth...I like you to...A lot I think I may even love you." Naruto continued putting Hinata's fears at ease. "Your kind and caring, beautiful and just fun to be around...But I can't be with you...not until I tell you about my past and the reason why the village hates me."

Before Naruto could start his story Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun...I don't care about what the rest of the village thinks of you. I love you to I have for as long as I can remember knowing you. Our funny, determined, kind, caring, tenacious...And if the village can't see you for the person you are then they aren't worth yours or my time." Surprisingly even to herself she didn't stutter once.

Naruto couldn't help but start at her in aw as a single joyful tear slid down his wolfen eye a cheesy grin stretching across his face. But it wasn't quit the time for romantics and he knew it. He wiped the tear away and shrunk his grin to a small smile.

"You have no idea how happy that makes be but…but I still need to tell you my past."

Hinata sat quietly as Naruto told her about Kyuubi's power being sealed within him, about how his mother was tricked into leaving him about how his father was the Yondaime his years of training in Kamiki, Shinshu Fields, the Moon Cave and Hana Valley and he and his mother were gods.

"...And now I am to kill the reincarnation of Orochi and revive the people's faith in the Old Gods." Naruto finished as he gave Hinata a cautious glance, if she doesn't believe him chances are she'll think he's crazy.

But Hinata surprised him again by giving him a strong hug and cried into his chest. "I can't believe you had to go through all that pain. To live the first six years of your life without a mother's love and t be treated to hatefully for all this time. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. If I was stronger maybe I could have become your friend all those years ago. I'm so sorry."

"Shh...Its okay it not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Naruto cooed softly as he rubbed her back comfortingly stroking her short midnight blue hair. She calmed down a little but still hugged him tightly; face buried in his strong leather armored chest.

It took a few minutes but Hinata eventually calmed down. "You okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned. "Y-yeah."

Without even realizing it, There gazes locked and the slowly leaned towards each other until there lips met. For an unknown amount of time they stayed that way. Lips locked in a passionate lock arms wrapped in a loving embrace.

Unknown to them a certain Sun Goddess was watching the whole thing from her Vision Pool back at the temple. 'Merry Christmas sotsu.'

Finally they broke the kiss and embrace as they panted for much needed oxygen. Naruto reached into his pouch and took out the Hogosha Rosary. "Hina-chan I have a gift for you"

Blushing more than she EVER blushed before, Hinata looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto handed her a string of beautiful golden Rosary carved into intricate fireballs, each with a different kanji for different virtues.

She gave a gasp. "Oh Naruto-kun there beautiful!" with a little help from Naruto she put the beads around her neck. Naruto smiled at her. "I'm glad you like them."

They them locked into another loving embrace. "Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

END

There you go chapter 5 of ATDNA. I hope you all liked it, and again I know its early for Christmas stuff but It was the best I could think of and I've been wanting to write an X-mas thing sense last year.

The next chapter will take place during the Genin Exams and be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

_**Chapter 6**_

OH YEAH! Chapter 6 finally

It's been 5 ½ months sense Naruto and Hinata got together and although the villagers didn't show it they were furious! The demon brat was corrupting the Hyuuga Heiress and the Hokage wouldn't stop it! A number of villagers have already tried to kill the 'demon' in hopes of 'freeing' Hinata from the 'corruption' only to be struck down by an invisible blade the 'demon' would summon from his ink. No one died but they all figured that they got lucky.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father was not pleased by his daughter's 'insolence' either. At least three times a day he has berated her about consorting with that 'street trash' kid, Only for Hinata to surprisingly get angry and storm out of the compound to stay with the 'street trash.' He would attempt to stop her, usually by striking her, but every time the rosary beads around her neck would glow faintly and he would some how miss her or she would be out of the compound already.

The reaction of there fellow students in the academy was less negative. Most of the students either didn't care or congratulated them but a couple students didn't take it as well. Kiba would constantly insult Naruto and flirt with Hinata usually getting a large bruise from Naruto or even Hinata. Ino wasn't much better. She would shamelessly throw herself at Naruto, flirt, temp even when as far as to dress in something a 'bit' more revealing once. But every attempt got her nothing but a cold glare from Naruto and Hinata, or just being strait out ignored and embarrassed. She never tried that again. (Evil chuckle)

(Hyuuga Compound, Hyuuga Elder Council Chamber)

"This is an outrage Hiashi!" Hideyoshi Hyuuga bellowed at Hiashi. "We cannot allow that weakling daughter of yours to consort with that…thing, that demon child!"

Hideyoshi was the father and grandfather of Hiashi, Hinata, Hinabi and Neji respectfully. He was a stern stubborn man but also a fair man. But he put the clan and the village above his own family making it difficult for him to see them as anything more than clansmen. He had a strong, lean build despite his age and long dark gray hair. One of his Byakugan eyes was a lighter shad of white than the other and reflected no light indicating he is blind in one eye.

Hiashi mentally gritted his teeth and glared at his father's comment. He might not be close to Hinata but she was still his daughter damn it! But he was also right they need to separate her from the demon brat.

"Yes Hideyoshi-sama I know and I'm already making preparations to find Hinata and kill the beast. I'm personally going to head the mission." Hiashi said calmly as possible before turning to meet with his squad.

Hideyoshi and the other elders watched him as he left. Before Hiashi opened the door Hideyoshi said. "I hope for the clan's sake you succeed Hiashi! If you fail we will have no choice but to brand Hinata with the seal."

Hiashi stiffened briefly before exiting and slamming the council room door.

(Forest surrounding Amaterasu's Temple)

Hiashi and his entourage hid in the bushes and trees around the Old Temple. They peered through the pillars (yes the tree's are no longer there) searching for any sign of Hinata or the 'demon brat' until the saw movement.

There right in front of a marble statue of a wolf was Hinata with a white adolescent wolf with blue markings in her lap. She was rubbing the wolf's belly resulting in it kicking its hind leg like mad, making her giggle softly.

"There's Hinata...where Naruto?" Hiashi asked himself as he used his Byakugan to search the area. That's when he saw the wolf and the statue, they were practically POURING chakra. The statue was overflowing with white shining chakra with strands of scarlet around where its markings are, the wolf in Hinata's arms was exuding a similar chakra but with azure strands instead. "Wha...what are they?" Hiashi said nervously.

Suddenly the wolf jumped out of Hinata's lap and started licking her face making Hinata fall over laughing while trying to push it away. "N-Naruto-kun sto-stop it tickles!" she said desperately confusing the entire Hyuuga entourage.

The wolf jumped off of her and barked happily while doing a play bow (A/N: you know when a dog lays down on it belly but then put its butt in the air waging its tail) then in a flash of light the wolf disappeared replaced with Naruto grinning like a maniac. He helped n Hinata up before giving her a kiss which she returned.

Now every Hyuuga in the forest was staring at Naruto with slacked jawed expression even Hiashi who almost fell out of his tree.

"What! That wolf was the Fox brat but that's impossible!" Hiashi yelled before ducking back into the foliage. 'Foxes can't turn into other animals!' He finished in his head.

Naruto's ears perked and he broke the kiss, much to Hinata's displeasure. "Did you hear something?" he asked Hinata while sniffing the air, Hinata only looked confused. "Mom!" Naruto called at the statue which made Hiashi think Naruto had gone mad.

Suddenly the temple grounds started to rumble and the statue began to crack, beams of light shooting out of each fracture, the wolf statue howled as the marble shattered and flew off it revealing tall beautiful woman with wolf ears and a tail.

She jumped of the pedestal and smiled at her son. "What is it sotsu?"

"There are people watching us but I can't pinpoint where they are, all I know is that they are near the temple." Naruto said while glaring at the forest, his mother copying his glare soon after.

Now the Hyuuga were scared. "Amatera-ra-rasu-sa-sam-sama? She's REAL!" One of the Branch Hyuuga members yelped before dropping unto one knee praying for her forgiveness. Many of the other Hyuuga in the entourage both Branch and Main house members did the same.

Others began to panic and got ready to run but before the could even flinch vines and roots shot out of the earth and the trees snaring every single Hyuuga and dragging them towards the temple including Hiashi. Before they could attempt to free themselves they were hit by something and blacked out.

(Hyuuga Elder's Council Chamber 3 hours later)

Hideyoshi sat in his chair with an irritated expression taping his fingers on his test impatiently. "Where is Hiashi? It's been three hours surly they could have found Hinata and the fox by now?" he asked his fellow Elder's.

"Shujinko!" Hideyoshi commanded

A muscular Hyuuga in a stereotypical ninja uniform (you know all black showing NO skin except they eyes). "Hey Hideyoshi-sama?"

"Have you tracked Hiashi's movements? You know where he is?"

Shujinko nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then let us finish what Hiashi started. Hinata will be branded and the Kyuubi will be executed."

All the elder's left there chairs as they went to kill the 'demon' and put the 'weak' Hinata in her place.

(Temple of Amaterasu)

'Ugh my head.' Was Hiashi's first thought as he began to regain consciousness. He immediately began to fell his blood rushing to his head and a sense of hanging in the sir. When he opened his eyes he found that he and his entourage are bond in vines and roots and hanging upside down from the ceiling of the temple.

"Well look who's up." Hiashi whipped his head to the right and saw the demon brat glaring at him with hateful eyes, his arm wrapped around Hinata who had a disappointed glimmer in her lavender eyes.

Hiashi glared threateningly at Naruto, face twisted into a furious snarl. "Get your filthy hands of my daughter demon spawn!" he threatened making Hinata look down in shame at her father's words.

Naruto on the other hand was close to laughing his ass off but manage to tone it down to barely controlled snickers. "What's so funny trash?" Hiashi demanded.

"Demon Spawn, now that couldn't be further from the truth." A voice said from the other side of the temple.

There standing on the pool of water in the center of the temple was Amaterasu. Lithe arms crossed over her chest, a scowl cold as ice painted her full lip, her topaz eyes shining with a rage as hot as the sun and her wolf ears flat against her head. Her entire being emitted a cold furry.

"Who are you." It was a demand not a question. And Hiashi was gong to learn to watch what he says around a god.

The vines suddenly tightened there vice like grip around him and turned him to where he was right side up again. Amaterasu stalked over to Hiashi, the sun itself becoming darker and redder with each step until it was a bloody red matching the murderous glare and snarl on her face. "You do not **DEMAND** answers from me mortal!" she raged at him white chakra flowing from her lithe figure; she grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and effectively scaring the shit out of him. "I demand answers from YOU! Why are you here?"

Hiashi was never as frightened now as he has ever been before. His eyes shooting towards every direction for anyway out. He looked up and saw a mural on the ceiling.

It was a depiction f the woman before him, she was holding the sun in her hands gently her eyes closed a warm, motherly smile on her face as she held the sun close to her chest. She sat on a hilltop surrounded by clouds and constellations of the 12 animals a Rat, 3 Monkey's, a Boar, a Cat, a Tiger, an Ox, a Phoenix, a Horse, a Dragon, a Snake, a Sheep and a Rabbit.

He then saw the pedestal where the Wolf statue once stood and on it was a plaque that read /Here we worship the Sun. Here we worship glorious Amaterasu, mother to us all and all there is./

Hiashi's eyes widened in realization and utter fear as he looked back at Amaterasu, "You really are Amaterasu?" He then looked at Naruto still shocked. "And he is truly your son?"

"Yes on both counts now answer my question mortal!" Amaterasu said impatiently.

"Hiashi came here to kill the demon brat and bring back that little whore daughter of his." A voice said from the temple entrance. All of them turned there heads to see Hideyoshi and the other elders standing arrogantly with a smirk on there faces.

"What did you just call Hinata-chan?" Naruto raged as his anger and chakra began to rise.

Hideyoshi ignored the question though and spoke again. "So all this time the Kyuubi brat was really a god? It's almost too ironic for words! The demon child is really the son of a goddess!" He and the elders than began to laugh as if it was some kind of joke. "I wonder..." Hideyoshi began. "How would such blood affect the Byakugan?"

Amaterasu stood defensively in front of her son and Hinata. "You will not lay a hand on my sotsu or his mate!" She exclaimed as the wind began to pick up, the sun even redder than before bathing the temple in crimson light. The flames of the candles and the water came to life just like the day she and Naruto were reunited.

The Hyuuga Elders were about to charge her but before they could move she pointed her right finger at them. Black balls of ink materialized around her and shot at them. 3 where killed while the rest dodged as best they could. Before they could recover Amaterasu made slashing motions with her hands and another 5 where sliced to bits raining blood all over the temple.

3 left.

One of the Hyuuga elders tried to circle around her but the flames of the candles suddenly leaped at him engulfing him in a swirling pillar of fire leaving nothing but fine ash.

Another Hyuuga attempted to strike her but was blown back by a tree blasting out of the earth making him an easy target. The water in the pool bellowed out and flew toward the elder and blasted a hole in his chest, pulverizing his heart and lungs.

Now only Hideyoshi remained.

"Such power! To kill 13 Hyuuga elders so easily without so much as moving! The power of a god is truly magnificent." Hideyoshi commented as if Ammy was a well made weapon. "The Hyuuga would benefit greatly to have that power in it." He finished as he sneered at Naruto, examining him like a strong bull.

Ammy was about to send a shard of ice at him when Naruto grabbed her hand. She turned to her son and saw a determined gleam in his eyes. "Let me fight him mom."

"Sotsu your not ready to fight someone like this!" she retorted but the gleam did not leave his eyes. "He insulted Hinata-chan and I can let him get away with that!"

Ammy sighed, there was no reasoning with him and she knew it. "Alright...but if it looks like your going to lose I'm stepping in."

Naruto nodded and walked towards Hideyoshi. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. Naruto just looked at her and gave her a wolfish grin. 'Don't worry. I'll be okay." Naruto was then engulfed in smoky light not in his Ookami form.

(This is a Battle of Fate Que Invasion from Bleach the Diamond Dust rebellion OST) A/N: this is the first time I ever wrote a serious battle so sorry if it sucks.

Naruto snarled menacingly at Hideyoshi. Circling him like a wild wolf would a small animal.

Hideyoshi was not intimidated.

No He was smiling like a small chilled about to get a new toy. "Ah such a majestic creature, Beauty and Ferocity, Nature and Furry all fused into one majestic terrifying power!" Hideyoshi's head hung back as he gave a loud dark laugh. "Hehehahahaha! With your blood in the Hyuuga bloodline we will become the most powerful clan on the continent! And how appropriate for it to be the blood of the Sun Goddess!" He gave a proud smirk at Naruto. "Hyuuga, 'Towards the Sun' mixed with Naruto Amaterasu Son of the Sun Goddess!"

"_Shut up and fight!"_ Naruto barked but only Hinata and Ammy understood and lunged at Hideyoshi.

The old Hyuuga dodged to the left and stuck with a palm thrust. But Naruto used his reflector to block it than back flipped away.

"_Inki Dangan!"_ Naruto growled as the ink in his tail drifted into the air in marble sized balls and shot at Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi used his mastery over Jyuuken to deflect ever ball of ink, getting much of it on his hands, arms and torso. He then charged chakra into his hands and arms and charged Naruto his Byakugan pulsing with a mad glint.

Naruto stayed there glaring at him until at the last second, he jumped high into the air. He was once again engulfed in light and burst out of the smoky cloud with Tsumugari aimed at Hideyoshi's head.

Hideyoshi leaped back with only a nick on hid left brow. Grinning madly as he did. "Yes, YES! Show me the power of a Demigod!"

Naruto curled his pinky and ring finger his middle finger, thumb and index finger pointed skyward in front of his chest and he charged white chakra into his hand. With quick swings he unleashed a powerful slashing wave of condensed chakra. "Hears your power you old bastard!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear as the attack flew his way. He began to spin around rapidly "Kaiten!" and sphere of chakra enveloped him and deflect most of the attacks power.

Naruto and Hideyoshi now stood stalk still, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Naruto sheathed Tsumugari and raised his right hand; Shinsei Enkou in its gauntlet form began to burn with blue flames. "I didn't want to have to use this power Hyuuga." He growled dangerously. "But I must end this."

Naruto went threw several seals. 'Tora, Ryu, Tori, Saru, Tori, Hebi, Inu, Tori' he then slammed his right fist into the floor so hard the entire gauntlet went into the ground. "Kami Kata: Mukappara no Moegami! (God Style: Furry/Anger of the Fire God)"

Nothing.

Naruto fell to his knees; the 'failed' effort drained much of his monstrous reserves. "You disappoint me Sochi no Amaterasu." Hideyoshi said darkly. "You let your emotions cloud your thoughts and stunt your potential. Once the Hyuuga posses that power of yours we will be able to use it to its full potential! The Hyuuga will-"

Before he could finish, the earth beneath his feet began to heat up and a blue fire began to leak from the cracks that formed.

Naruto smiled. "Check mate..."

A column of azure flame burst forth from the searing hot earth and engulfed Hideyoshi. The flame took the form of an azure phoenix and screeched proudly as Hideyoshi burned. "AHHHHHH! NO IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that the flames burned Hideyoshi to nothing, not even ash.

Naruto did not see how drastic his attacks effect was on Hideyoshi as he fell onto his back panting loudly. It might not have been a very long battle but it was no less draining.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out worryingly as she ran to her boyfriend's side and help into a sitting position.

"I'm okay." Naruto assured her. "Just tired, that last jutsu took a lot out of me." He looked around for the Hideyoshi but found no trace. "Where did that Hyuuga go?" he stood up still looking.

Hinata and Ammy looked worried after he said that. "You killed him Sotsu. That fire jutsu vaporized him." Ammy told him.

"I...I k-k-killed him?" the shocked Naruto asked as if it was not real. He fell back onto his ass. "I killed him?" He asked again but he wasn't all there anymore.

Hiashi watched as Naruto started to break down, his daughter trying to comfort him with sweet words and a tender embrace. 'This is the demon everyone's so afraid of?' He thought as he looked down (er…up) somewhat shamefully. 'And I was trying to take my daughter away from him...because I thought he was a demon, when in reality; he was a demigod.'

Making sure to be as quite as possible; Hiashi used his chakra to silently cut the vines holding him immobile. When the vines were cut he fell to the ground and made a light tap as he landed on his feet.

Ammy heard the sound and whipped towards his direction, growling maliciously. Hiashi held up his hand in an "I mean no harm way." Ammy saw no deception and let him be.

Hiashi stepped towards Naruto slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto showed very little response. "It's seems I was wrong about Naruto-sama." Hiashi began adding the suffix by knowledge of Naruto's parentage. "I thought you were a monster and was trying to get something from my clan by being with my daughter. But you proved me wrong." Although he didn't show Hiashi knew Naruto was listening. "You risked your life to protect Hinata's honor and her life when you could have simply ran. I know you might feel guilty for taking the life of another but don't.

Hiashi pulled Naruto to his feet as Hinata stared in bewilderment at her father's actions. "In the shinobi world you will be asked to kill in the name of you village on many occasions and you will have to do so. Also Hideyoshi was a fanatic, a corrupt fool who would have killed Hinata and use your power to take over the village. He needed to die, if you had let him live he would have tried again and most likely of used Hinata as a bargaining chip to bend you to his will."

Hiashi walked towards the exit and just before he did leave turned back towards them. "For what it is worth, I'm proud of you and am glad that you could protect Hinata and give her Happiness…where I couldn't." Hiashi left with that.

Naruto looked down at the black scorch mark that was Hideyoshi and furrowed his brow. He didn't know what to think of Hiashi...but he knew he was right. He had much to think about.


	7. The next Generation Editied Diff teams

_**A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu**_

_Chapter 7: The next generation._

_A/N: It has come to my attention that the translation website I've been using until a recently was not very accurate. It seems that all English translated to Japanese was actually translated to Chinese. As of now ATDNA will be using REAL Japanese words and names of my items and styles will have "new" names_

_Naruto's Reflector: _Jōka Enbāzu, Purifying Embers

Hinata's Rosary: Gādianbīzu, Guardian Beads

Naruto's God jutsu in the previous chapter: Kami no nōryoku:-Hi-shin no ikari: Moegami, God Ability: Wrath of The Fire God: Moegami

Now if you use , stop, because according to an author here that actually speaks the language it doesn't translate right.

I'll also edit previous chapter later.

Also sorry for the slow update. I just haven't been able to concentrate on Writing for some reason.

**Okay, I have done something and I've decided to change the way I've set up the teams, have 2 teams work together in the way I had it would be to complicated to work for me and the story itself. SO if nothing else just read the team assigning part.**

**Also the winners of the little contest I put in this chapter are **Blaise Simpson**, **Kenji Hayabusaand sco23. There weapons will be added to the story when ever they tell me what they are and depending on what they do.

(Villagers Prov)

It has been 2 weeks since that day and the village was still in an uproar. The demon spawn killed the entirety of the Hyuuga's Elder Council and instead of execution; all but a very small percentage of Hyuuga have began to worship the Old Gods. The DEMONS gods! And to top it off more villagers and Shinobi and even percentages of the other clans have also begun to convert to this...this...CULT!

A good 37 percent plus has converted to Shinto.

(A/N: Shinto is the Japanese religion Ammy is from in the real world, where she is known as Amaterasu Omikami.)

But there was nothing they could do. The council can't interfere with religious groups unless they unite to cause harm to the village and so far they have been passive. The Hokage won't do anything to harm his "precious demon", most of the shinobi don't hate it and Naruto has become to strong for the villagers to harm.

(End Village prov)

Not only that but he's become a little...serious. Overall he's the same fun loving guy he always was, but he's become even more serious in his training and has become slightly stoic, not nearly as bad as Shino or even Sasuke but it was still there. It seems that despite Hiashi's words the fact that he took a life still plagues him.

If it wasn't for Hinata and his mother he may have been broken by the experience. All in all though it wasn't a very big change, he's just a little more serious than he was before.

We now find ourselves at the academy, it was lunch break and Naruto was holding Hinata close to himself by the tree with the swing on it nearly sleeping.

All the fangirls for both Naruto and Sasuke were watching them from a distance with looks of both jealousy and anger.

Jealousy because they wanted "their" Naruto/Sasuke-kun to hold them like that and anger (from only Naruto's fangirls) because how DARE that "Hyuuga slut" steal "their" Naruto-kun from them!

Ino Yamanka was one of the most "vocal" of this "blasphemy" and she was about to let the "Hyuuga slut" know about her displeasure...again.

Naruto made an almost unnoticeable shift in his 'seat' as he heard and 'felt' Ino stalk over to them. 'Gruah, not again! When is she and my other "fans" going to get the hint and buttout!' Naruto thought bitterly before he got an idea, and he mentally smirked.

Ino was about 5 feet from Naruto and Hinata when she suddenly felt as if the whole world lagged for a second, then without warning cuts appeared all over her cloths and fell around her feet in shreds, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties!

"EEEEK!" she shrieked before she ran at mach speed to the nearest restroom, desperately trying to cover her shame as she did.

A triumphant smirk spread across Naruto's 'sleeping' face as he watched the comedy through barley open eyes. 'And that's the end of that.'

Laughter could be heard all over the campus.

(In the classroom 10 minutes later)

Iruka-sensei was taking roll call.

"Naruto Amaterasu?"

"Here."

"Kimiko Kikago?"

"Present!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn..."

"...Ino Yamanka?"

Silence…kind of.

Iruka did not hear a reply from Ino but he did hear all the students start snickering and giggling. Even Sasuke was having trouble keeping silent.

"Where is Ino? She was here this morning." Iruka said both confused and irritated. How dare one of HIS students try to ditch!

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

Doing his best not to burst out laughing Naruto answered. "Near the end of the lunch period Ino had a..."Wardrobe Malfunction," and is currently hiding in one of the ladies rooms."

That did it.

Everyone, even Sasuke started laughing hysterically.

"All right quite down!" Iruka ordered before heading toward the door. "Tomorrows the Genin Exam, while I go get Ino I want all of you to study up on it." He pointed at a large door behind his desk. "If you want to spar with other student to help you with the combat portion of the test, there's a large room over there for light sparing matches. I expect you to stop sparing once you start to feel tired, if you don't stop and get seriously hurt both students will be failed and booted off the shinobi program permanently!"

All students gulped, it was cool of Iruka-sensei to let them use the sparing room but they all knew better than to betray his trust.

With the look of fear on his students faces assuring him Iruka went out the door to get Ino.

As soon as Iruka left the room everyone...started hanging out.

Shikamaru a lazy kid with pineapple shaped hair leaned far back into his chair and started sleeping while his friend Choji a large boy sat next to him eating a bag of chips that materialized out of nowhere.

Sakura started fawning over Sasuke along with half of the other girls in the room from a distance.

Kiba, a boy with animalistic features started playing with his puppy Akamaru, both enjoying the attention they were getting from some of the few girls that didn't fawn over the two best students in the academy like ditzes (sp?).

Shino a quite boy in an over coat sat silently while communing with his hive.

Sasuke brooded silently while sitting next to a wall with Hinata and Naruto next to him. 'The perfect fangirl-shield.' He thought to himself while hiding a victorious grin behind his hands.

And Naruto and Hinata were doing what they always do when ever possible...relaxing to the point of slumber against the wall while Naruto held Hinata in his lap.

(A/N: what did you think I was going to say "make out?" Come on there only 13, they won't even be THAT into it until about it for a year or 2,

Not that Sasuke cared, better to be next to a young couple than to brave the relentless advances of his fanclub. Although _Naruto's_ fangirls were fuming.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get board however and an idea came to him.

"Naruto?" He asked the deity.

Naruto made a wolfish snort as he waked, being careful not to wake his "mate" as he sat up straighter. "Huh? Whatcha wan?" He muttered his mind still cloudy from sleep.

"How bout we go to the other room and spar?" Sasuke said rather bluntly with a cocky smirk.

All sleep instantly cleared out of Naruto as his own wolfish smirk, "See who the Alpha is, ne? Okay let's go."

Naruto gently shook Hinata waking her up; she stretched her arms up and a small yawn. "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked as she looked at Naruto curiously, her head slightly titled to the left in that oh so adorable way of hers.

Naruto helped her up as he too stood up. "Sasuke and I are going to spar in the other room. You want to watch?"

Hinata nodded and fallowed her boyfriend to the sparing room. It didn't take long for the other student to figure out what was going on they too followed.

"Okay!" Naruto announced to the whole class. "Today is the day we finally learn who is going to be rookie of the year. Me; Naruto Amaterasu or him; Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto gestured toward Hinata. "Hinata-chan will be the referee. If she thinks we're going to far, or gone on long enough she will call the match, No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts.'" Hinata blushed as attention was centered on her for a moment but she nodded.

(Fight!)

(cue awesome battle music of your choice here...Disturbed has a good selection)

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other with focus. Sasuke was in his clan's style stance (I don't know the name.) and Naruto was in the Tiger Style stance.

They waited for Hinata to start the match.

"Hajime!"

Naruto took the initiative and charged Sasuke, making a swipe with his right hand Fallowed by a left palm thrust.

Sasuke blocked the swipe then deflected the thrust before deflecting the palm thrust, he then countered with a round-house kick sending Naruto back a couple feet when he block the kick.

Sasuke came at him fast, faster than Naruto expected. Sasuke leaped into the air attempting to hit Naruto in the head with an ax kick Naruto barely dodged it by shifting to the side, and then countered with a tiger style palm thrust. Sasuke moved quick and dodged it, then leaped back to the other side of the room to avoid a knee to the face.

"You're fast." Naruto admitted, "But that can only get you so far." He said ominously. "Let even the playing field." went threw a quick series of strange seals "Kazegami, god of the wind, lend me you're speed and guide me to victory..." Naruto chanted quietly as he finished with what looked like a modified Horse Seal. "Kami no nōryoku: KAZEGAMI no Gifuto no Jutsu!"

Naruto popped his neck as his muscles expanded then condensed, Expanded, condensed, expanded and condensed. His musculature was now more defined but his mass seemed to have almost no change. He shed his battle kimono letting it hang limply from his waist leaving only his leather armor to cover him. All the fangirls drooled shamelessly and Hinata blushed furiously, praying to the Pantheon (as I've come to call all the gods as a whole) that she wouldn't feint.

Naruto then went back into a Tiger stance and disappeared with a *shoom*, Sasuke and everyone else's eyes widened in surprise. 'Where'd he go!' The Uchiha thought as he looked around frantically for any sign of white and blue.

He suddenly lurched forward, shock and pain on his face, Naruto materialized in front of him, his fist in his stomach, Naruto flexed hid arm muscle and Sasuke flew toward the other end of the room. Naruto disappeared again and reappeared behind Sasuke and kicked him into the air.

Sasuke spun in the air briefly but righted himself; he strained his eyes and ears he wasn't going to let himself be beaten this easily. He could hear faint *shooming* sounds of Naruto's movements, the flapping of his kimono, but he could see him at best he'd get an almost undetectable disturbance in the air but that wasn't enough.

'Come on, where are you!' Sasuke thought, straining his eyes even more, everything began to slow down, around him, he cold see Naruto! At first it was a quick white, blue and brown blur, and then it was a wicked fast Naruto.

The deity cocked his fist back and lashed out at the Uchiha, and was surprised when Sasuke shifted around the fist, palmed him in the face with a powerful thrust.

Naruto was so shocked by the sudden attack that he couldn't right himself in time and landed in a heap.

"What was that?" One of the students shrieked. To them it looked like Sasuke punched the air and Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and spat a bit of blood out, thank Oka-san for his demigod body or he would be missing a few teeth. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye. "Hay what's with your eyes?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, he took out a tactical mirror (the kind you use to see around corners) and looked at his eyes, which widened with both surprise and glee. He finally unlocked his Sharingan!

(I know it might seem soon for this but Sasuke unlocks it in cannon because he was trying to keep up with a faster opponent, same concept)

Sasuke let a wicked smile cross his face (making his fanclub swoon) and got ready to continue the spar, but before they could continue Hinata called the match.

"Enough! Sasuke drew first blood, this match is a tie." She called without her usual stutter.

The fanclubs weren't too happy. "What how is it a tie! Sasuke-kun/Naruto-kun where kicking Sasuke's/Naruto's butt!"

Hinata shook her head almost ashamed to call herself a konoichi in training. "Simple, Sasuke had the advantage with speed, but Naruto-kun took that away with his Kazegami no Gifuto, and dominated the match, but when Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan he was able to hit Naruto-kun and drew first blood, it's a tie, and most spars must end after first blood."

Sasuke, Naruto and most of the class couldn't help but stare, she's never been so assertive before!

Hinata seemed to pick up on this and blushed a deep, DEEP scarlet. "And i-i-it's my ca-call."

Naruto shook his head with a soft chuckle. No matter what, even when she's being assertive she always finds room to blush and be embarrassed at the same time, just another reason why he loved her and at least she only stutters when embarrassed.

Sasuke strode over to Naruto, looking into his eyes with his newly unlocked Sharingan, they looked at each other for what felt like (too the audience) hours before Sasuke's eyes went back to there onyx black color and he smirked, holding his hand out. Naruto looked at the hand for a brief moment before taking it and they shook hands. "Good Match" they said in unison.

It was then that Iruka returned with Ino, who was so red it looked like she was sunburned. She was wearing a T-shirt that was to big for her, ending at her knees and loss jeans that nearly covered her feet.

It took everyone all there willpower not to laugh right there.

"Okay class; now let's get on with our lessons..." Everyone groaned.

(The next day)

Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, hand-in-hand; ignoring all the heated glares they got from the "Bigots" as Naruto liked to call them, while responding in kind to any praise they got from Shinto followers.

Today was the big day, they day they would become ninja.

"I hope we pass and get put on the same team, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to her boyfriend and god, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the gates of the school.

Naruto squeezed her hand gently in response. "Me to Hinata, with no Dobe this year I'd say there's a chance of that happening."

(Academy)

Most of the class has gone through the Genin exam now, most have failed. Those that have passed were Ino (not in heavier clothing), Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sakura and Shino along with some other students whose names Naruto never bothered to remember.

They had already gone through the combat and weapons portions of the exam and now all they had left was the jutsu portion.

A black haired girl ran out of the exam room in tears. "Maybe next year Kimiko!" Iruka called after her just before she ran out of the classroom.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke got up from his seat between the wall and Naruto and Hinata and treaded quickly to the exam from, quickly because he was eager to get out of this academy and to avoid Fangirl gibberish.

He walked out a few minutes later with a Konoha Band on his forehead; he quickly retook his place in his "Sanctuary" between the demigod and the wall.

A few minutes later "Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata jumped and got up from her seat nervously. What if she failed? What if failing made Naruto stop loving her? What if she dose so bad they boot her of the program?

These foolish thought were quickly banished from her mind when Naruto grabbed and gently squeezed her hand. "Good luck Hina-chan."

She smiled and nodded before going to her exam. 5 minutes later she came out with a Konoha band hanging loosely from her neck and shy but proud smile on her face.

She ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "I passed!" She exclaimed excitedly dropping out of her shy shell for the moment. Naruto hugged her back.

"Naruto Amaterasu!"

The couple separated and Naruto strode to the exam room, he gave Hinata and Sasuke, a thumbs up before going in.

(Exam room)

"Okay Naruto." Iruka said calmly. "The test is simple. You need to show us that you can use the 3 basic academy jutsu or any variant of them and one jutsu from out side the academy. You understand."

Naruto made a quick nod and then vanished in a flash of light and in his place was a chair, now with a blunted shuriken in the seat. Iruka fell over, apparently his chair was used, and Naruto was standing over him with that damned wolfish grin.

"Very funny wolf boy." Iruka commented while getting his chair back. "Now use the Henge."

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'What should I transform into?' after a moment an 'AHA!' expression came on his face. He would give Iruka a sneak peek at one of the Old Gods.

Smoky white light appeared and swirled around Naruto like a mini-tornado, beams shot out of his body and in a blinding flash of light an adolescent (teenaged) wolf cub with cerulean markings and swirling spikes appeared in Naruto's place. An obsidian mirror was adorn on it's back, jade and wind rosary encircled its neck and Naruto's blue sword was strapped to its left side.

"*whistle* very good Naruto!" Iruka praised, oblivious to what he was really seeing.

Naruto re-appeared a flash of light.

"Now you must create at least 2 perfect clones and then one none curricular jutsu and you pass."

Naruto went through a quick series of seals, and then in flashes of light 4 perfect replicas of Naruto appeared. Iruka nodded.

The clones faded away and then started going through another series of seals. His muscles began to expand and condense, like yesterday. "Kazegami no Gifu."

"I've never seen a jutsu like this." Iruka said. "What dose it do?"

"It simple really..." Naruto began to explain. "I use my chakra to expand and condense my muscle structure, which increases my muscle mass with minimal expansion, making it stronger and tougher, as a result I move..." Naruto disappeared and reappeared on Iruka's desk. "…Many times faster." He finished with a cheeky grin.

Iruka almost fell out of his chair but caught himself just in time. "Impressive. You pass." Iruka handed him a head band identical to Sasuke's and Hinata's.

Naruto tore off the fabric and used his chakra to bolt it to his right chest of his leather armor. He gave Iruka a polite bow and left.

(Back in the class room)

"HM!" Naruto was caught totally off guard when Hinata came out of nowhere and kissed him right smack on the lips. But he didn't object and just went with it. Just as quickly as it happened though it ended, and Hinata was blushing a pretty bright pink. All she saw with the leaf plate on his chest and everything just blurred a bit.

"Co-co-congratulations N-n-Naruto-kun." The poor girl stuttered out, completely unused to doing something so bold. (To her)

Naruto just gave her an amused smile and kept her close to his side. "Thanks Hinata-chan." They walked together back to there seats next to Sasuke.

"Alright class." Iruka announced to the remaining students. "Tomorrow is the team assignments. Be here at 4 P.M sharp and before then go to the Hokage Tower to get your shinobi licenses."

With that he excused the class and they all left as quickly as possible.

(About a half hour later)

Naruto was alone (must to his dismay) as he sat in some random room in the Hokage Tower to get his license, he thought it be best to just get it over with now. Hinata wanted to come with him but she had to go to the Hyuuga compound to inform her father of her passing the exam and she promised her little sister Hinabi they'd train together after classes.

And now here he is, sitting in a cheap looking chair in front of a bored looking old man with an ancient looking camera. "Okay kid, just sit still and no sudden movements, this thing likes to blur anything that moves." The photographer warned in an uninterested tone.

Naruto though a picture of him simply staring off into space would be boring, so he gave the camera a feral grin while gripping the side of his face with his claws like he was going to tear off his own face. (HA HA! Referances...)

*PHOMP!*

He was then blinded by the intense light of the camera flash that even Ammy couldn't produce.

The photographer then pulled a card out of the side of the camera and gave it to Naruto. After a moment the image of Naruto's feral grin faded into existence on the small black square that was next to his name.

Naruto Amaterasu:

Age: 13

Blood type: Unknown, but looks AB

Eye color: Azure blue

Hair color: White

Address: Old Temple of Amaterasu

Profession: Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato

Naruto read it aloud and nodded approvingly. He gave the man a thank you and a bow and left to the Hokage's office to get fully registered as a graduate.

(Hokage's Office)

*BAM*

Went the stamp Sarutobi used to [APPROVED] Naruto's license.

"Well Naruto…" The old Kage said, smiling at the young god. "You've finally done it; you are now officially a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto smiled back.

*SLAM*

Suddenly the doors to the office burst open and…a child with a gray helmet and a long red scarf ran in with a fist full of shuriken. "Old Man, I'll finally defeat you and become Hokage!"

The boy screamed as he cocked back his arm to throw the shuriken, but then his foot caught on his ridiculously long scarf and he tripped.

Silence…until a man in full jounin attire minus the flak jacket and with glasses ran in.

"Honorable Grandson! Are you alright?" The man shrieked.

Naruto looked towards the Sandaime with a quirked brow. Sarutobi just sighed, as if this was just one of a thousand other attempts.

"YOU!" Naruto looked at the strange boy with a quizzical look, confused with him as the child pointed him over dramatically. Naruto pointed at himself as if not sure.

"YES! YOU TRIPPED ME!" The boy's accusations made Naruto wander if the boy wore that helmet for a 'special' reason.

Naruto snorted at his thought and turned his nose from the boy. "Guess again shorty, you tripped over your own scarf; maybe you should think of more functional attire."

They boy's face flushed with embarrassment and anger. "LAIR! I bet you had a wire tied in front of the door!"

Naruto stiffened. 'What did that little brat just call me?' Naruto has been called many things, demon, monster, hell spawn and murderer being the kindest, but one thing he's never been called and would never tolerate being called was a Lair. As a god he was taught to be honest to all except the enemy.

Naruto grabbed the boy by his scarf, giving him a feral growl. "What did you call me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the purple clad man yelled. "That is the Honorable Grandson of Sandaime!"

Naruto just stared at the boy in his grip blankly, then at Sarutobi. Sarutobi just shook his head tiredly, clearly tiered of his grandson's antics.

The boy smirked in an arrogant manner. 'Just like all the others.' "Whatcha just standing there for too scared to hit the Hokage's grandso-..."

*POW*

"I don't care if you were the Yondaime himself!" Naruto raged as he pounded his fist into the child's skull like a sledgehammer.

Naruto ignored the boy's painful moans and the bespectacled shinobi's ranting as he took his license from Sarutobi. "I'll see ya later Sarutobi-jiji." The old man chuckled glad to finally see his spoiled grandchild put in his place. "Alright Naruto." He left without another word.

(Some random street in Konoha)

Naruto groaned, that little brat from has been following him since he left the tower. Hiding...poorly.

Gigantic rocks in the middle of the street, random bushes in the middle of the street.

"Oh dear Oka-sama..." Naruto grumbled as he saw the brat's latest disguise. He was attempting to blend into a fence, now this would normally be a very effective camouflage but there was one problem.

He was holding the special cloth the wrong way.

That's it, time to end this. Naruto grabbed the sheet and tore it out of the boy's hands. "That was absolutely the most pathetic camouflage I have ever seen." Naruto said more rudely than he meant to, but ever since 'That Day' Naruto has always been a bit more irritable without Hinata nearby and this kid's stalking was not helping.

The boy's face was initially one of surprise but then became a wide face splitting grin. "I should have known a skilled ninja like you would see through me cleaver disguise!"

Naruto stared at the kid. 'Is this kid clueless or just stupid?' Naruto then scoffed. "Not at all kid, anyone could have seen through that."

The kid didn't pay any mind to this, still grinning like a madman. "My names Konohamaru and I've decided that you are going to be my new sensei!"

"No." was Naruto's blunt response. He then turned to make his way to the Hyuuga Compound. 'Maybe Hinata-chan is free now.'

But before he could even get 5 feet before Konohamaru tackled his legs into a death hug. "Come on boss PLEASE!"

Naruto nearly lost his balance but was able to steady himself and glare at the kid. "I'm not your boss and don't you already have a sensei?"

Konohamaru let go with an annoyed look. "Yeah but Ebisu-sensei is such a pain, all he dose is lecture, he never **teaches** me anything!" The boy exclaimed dramatically.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, this kid was determined he'd give him that. "Argh, fine! I'll teach you something." He relented much to Konohamaru's delight. "But I want you to do what I say when I say it. No if, and or buts got it?" the boy nodded eagerly.

Naruto scratched his head. "Alright then, meat me at...Training Area 21 in 30 minutes, you know it?" at the kid's nod Naruto vanished in a flash of light.

_Shinjin fukai Shunshin_

(30 minutes later!)

"Okay brat." Naruto announced as he paced back and forth. "What do you know?"

Konohamaru decided to ignore the brat comment and answered. "I know the henge, the bunshin and I'm starting to learn the kawarimi (sp?)."

'Not bad for someone who's not even in the academy yet,' Naruto thought, 'Argh but that also means I can't teach him something cheep and be done with it.' Naruto scanned his mind for something he could teach the kid. 'Hm…I can't teach him any of my God Styles, Kaa-san would kill me and they'd probably kill him being mortal and all…'

Naruto thought for a few minutes before he got an idea. "Okay kid I'm going to teach you how to use your chakra to enhance you're speed and strength." It wasn't the same as Kazegami no Gifu, in fact he most likely learn this in his later year in the academy.

Konohamaru was practically bouncing in excitement. "COOL!"

(Timeskip, next day at the academy)

Naruto had to admit, he had more fun training Konohamaru than he thought he would. The kid had spunk; he wasn't too fond of the reason why Konohamaru wanted to become Hokage, 'To be recognized as more than just "The Honorable Grandson."' But it wasn't his place to decide otherwise and he would most likely learn a new reason to become Hokage.

Naruto himself doesn't plan on becoming Hokage but he wouldn't turn down an opportunity either. If he became Hokage he would use that position to protect his friends and his Hina-tenshi.

But first he'd have to kill Orochi no Yamata and before that he'd have to become a shinobi.

Which brings us to now, Iruka-sensei was going through team assignments and Naruto and Hinata couldn't be more nervous if they tried. They wanted to be on the same team SO badly it was making them sick.

"Team 6 under Shakishusie Yagyu; Jubie Takamushi, Akane Isshida and Soki Yagyu. Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake; Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Amaterasu (Sasuke smirks and Naruto give him a thumbs up) and (Naruto and Hinata lean forward) Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata gave out a small cute squel and hugged Naruto, who happily returned it. Ino and Sakura seemed to have gone into some kind of "Waking Coma."

"Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame."

"Team 9 is still in circulation and Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi; Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka."

Suddenly there was an unbearable screeching noise that rattled the windows, everyone was holding there ears but poor Naruto and Kiba, with there super sensitive hearing, where on the floor holding there ears painfully as they began to bleed. Finally one of the windows crack and the screeching began to go down to a more bearable level and can be heard as. "NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was then that the source was found...Ino and Sakura. They were pounding on there desks wildly like children. "Why don't I get to be with my Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka activated his signature 'Sensei Style: Giant Demon Head no Jutsu' and yelled the tantrum throwing fangirls. "BECAUSE THE Hokage SAID SO NOW SHUT UP AND STOP YOU WHINING! YOU'RE NINJA NOW ACT LIKE IT!"

And then there was silenced.

After giving Naruto and Kiba time to recover there hearing Iruka continued. "Now you are all free to go to lunch, return in 45 minutes to wait for your sensei's."

Kiba was beating his head into his desk over and over like a psychopath. 'WHY DID I HAVE TO BE TEAMED UP WITH A FANGIRL WHY! *Sign* at least Shino will be a decent partner." He thought the first part then spoke the second part. Akamaru wriggled out of his jacket and licked his chin sympathetically. "Yeah and I got you to Akamaru."

Shino made no indication that he had any thoughts on this team but in his mind. 'This team is illogical but acceptable, but Haruno-san will need to make dramatic improvements in skill and attitude or she will compromise us.'

Everyone exited to room to eat. They couldn't have asked for a better outcome Hinata and Naruto where going to be on the same team and they couldn't stop smiling. They won't have to separate for who knows how long on Amaterasu know what missions they of had. They shared a quick kiss as they left to go to a ramen shop they heard of called "Ichiraku's" they just heard about, Sasuke not far behind.

Life was good.


End file.
